Expectations of Approval
by Star C. Waters
Summary: -Spell checked 1&2- The war never happened, and the whole of the wizarding world is in a panic for a completely different reason ...At this time Percy Weasley is unsure, awkward and if not hated, not liked at all by his siblings. His parents expectations
1. Summary

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Something Deceptive, Something Overrated**_

AU. The war never happened, Tom never became the Dark Lord. However, the whole of the wizarding world is in a panic for a completely different reason. There is a radical virus that stops wizards from using their magic, but encourages the over production of magic in the wizard's body which eventually leads to serious condition and even death. It symptoms are varied, making the victims develop odd traits ranging for pink eyes to wings.

At this time Percy Weasley is unsure, awkward teen that is if not hated, not liked at all by his brothers and sister. His parents think he is the perfect child if a little cold but it still very obvious that the fondness they have for their other children is more than Percy could hope for himself. Perfection is something Percy is thought to be, Perfection is something Percy is a far cry from. As Percy has learned that perfection is something deceptive, something overrated.

**A/n:**_Now "Something Deceptive, Something Overrated" was the original title but I didn't really like it so I changed it. I left it on the summary because I was too lazy to take it off the earlier chapters since I'm looking over all the chapters now I will take it down from the individual chapters but I decided to leave it up hear because I just feel like it._

**Warning: Later chapters will contain a male/male pairing! Don't like, don't read. I don't want any flamers!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Situation

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter One: The Situation**_

At a young age Percy had deiced to he wanted to be like his father, to prove to his family that he was someone to be proud of, that he could truly blend in with them, and be great like his brothers. As years went by Percy's thoughts began to change, as his parents began to have higher hopes for him. His hard work only earned him scorn for his siblings. His classmates talked behind his back about him being too stiff, just too perfect. His study habits stopped him from having any time for friends but he would not chance doing less work. He has to get into the Ministry to be like his father and nothing else matters. It is now his 5th year at Hogwarts. Percy starts to think that maybe he can't do it, he can't take it. All his hard work just doesn't seem to be getting him anywhere.

At 15 Percy is tall, an intimidating 5.11 feet already and still growing; he is a little lanky as he has grown so tall so fast but it is not so noticeable in his Hogwarts robes. His hair long loose flaming red curls, the color expected of a Weasley but his curls uniquely his, as none in his family had curls. His skin aristocratically pale and smooth, marred only by the very few and almost unnoticeable freckles he had, which is also an oddity as he brothers are all covered with freckles. Percy's face can be describe as femininely beautiful, with his large dark blue eyes, high cheek bones, well portion nose and lovely pink lips. Though his expressive eyes are always hidden behind thick framed glass and his face always kept in an impassive mask.

It's now mid November and already he feels drained by his fellow students.

As Percy makes his way to his usual table in the library he hears two Ravenclaw girls, one he recognized as Penelope Clearwater, a fellow prefect, gossiping about him.

"Look, there goes Perfect Percy" says the Ravenclaw girl with curly black hair.

"Shh, what if he hears you? I don't want to be lectured" Penelope scolds. "And I have to talk to him at the meetings; I don't want him mad at me"

"But, it's sad isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

The curly haired girl roles her eyes "I mean even his younger brothers pick on him, I wonder how he can just ignore it. It's almost as if he thinks he is better then us so it doesn't matter what we think"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't think he cares, his Mr. Ice after all. You should see him at the meetings. The room gets colder when he walks in. What a snob even when his family is so poor." Penelope agrees with her dark haired friend.

Percy keeps on walking without even slowing down at the girls' comments. He has grown used to the chatter. He keeps on walking till he is in the farthest corner of the library and sits at his usual seat. He begins to work on his homework. Days for him go on like clock work, he makes sure to stick to his schedule but today he finishes early and is so far ahead of his class he can't find anything to do. Maybe it's his imagination but he swears he can still hear the girls' mindless chatter. Feeling sick Percy grabs his things and heads out of the library, walking only for the sake of walking leads Percy to finding himself outside and near the Quidditch pitch entrance closet to the Forbidden Forest. Deciding that he needs to sit and just relax for a while Percy walks in and up to the stands to have a seat and calm down, away from his tormentors.

Sitting down after putting down his heavy bag, Percy finds himself relaxing into the uncomfortable seat. He takes off his glasses as he throws his head back to get a better look at the sky. "Just two and a half more years . . . and that will be all" He tells himself.

So busy with his thought is Percy that he doesn't notice the young man who has just made his way out into the pitch, broom on hand. Though the boy is 15 as well he surpasses Percy in height at 6.1 feet, and not at all as lanky as Percy. He possesses well definedmuscles. Oliver Wood's appearance can be descried as rugged with his golden skin, strong jag, and his hair cut stylishly short so as not to get in his way during a match. Though he might look intimidating, his laughing hazel eyes and broad smile put the people around him at ease.

Percy rubs the bridge of his nose as the headache that has been ever present starts to settle, he can feel sleep starts to over take him and is grateful for the distraction. Over his head young Oliver Wood has started to fly drills around the pitch. This goes on for another half an hour before one notices the other.

Oliver has decides to take a small rest from his drills when he notices Percy's bright red hair from the Hufflepuff stands. Oliver's lips curve into a wicked smile as he flies quietly over to the red head.

Oliver hovers in front of the sleeping Weasley. "What should I do now? His asleep,"

Oliver takes the time to look over his roommate, as he has never seen the boy so relaxed. A light from the hand covering Percy's eyes catches Oliver's attention. It's the sun reflecting off of Percy's glasses. "Glasses . . .I don't think I've ever seen Percy with out them . . . " Oliver's sentence trails off as curiosity quickly overtakes the young Keeper.

Slowly, as to not wake Percy, Oliver removes Percy's arm from its resting place. Oliver vaguely wonders why he has not awakened Percy. He knows Percy to be a very light sleeper as he has to sleep with an "Own World" charm around his bed or eles he can't sleep over their other roommates snoring and sleep talking . . . so then why isn't Percy even stirring? Pushing the thought to the back of his mind Oliver concentrates on satisfying his curiosity.

Oliver feels his heart rate pick up, but he can't believe that the person in front of him is really the Percy Weasley he has known or thought he knew for so long. There are no glasses or hair to get in his way this time and Oliver can see Percy's face clearly. Percy's flawless skin, slim eye brows and long curving eye lashes. In the afternoon sun the trade mark red hair glitter like golden fire. What attracts Oliver's attention the most are Percy's lips. They look to be very soft, now that they are not held on a grim line or frown. This Percy is Angelic. This Percy is Beautiful. As he is not paying notice anymore to his hand, too distracted by Percy is he that he lets go of Percy's arm, successfully rousing the boy from his sleep.

Percy's eyes flutter open, and Oliver snaps out of his thoughts, but as reality strikes him Oliver feels his heart would stop as Percy calls his name. It is sweet and softened from sleep. In an unsuccessful attempt to calm down Oliver pulls back only to be reminded that he has been perched on his broom this whole time, not a chair. As he falls Oliver glimpse deep blue eyes that shine with shock, amusement and confusion. Oliver is mesmerized by Percy's expressive eyes.

Oliver yells as he lands on the ground, he let his arm out to absorb most of the impact but his arm gives a small snap under the sudden pressure. "ahh . . . shit"

"Oh Merlin, Oliver! Are you all right?" Percy asks, quickly waking from his half sleep and hurrying to Oliver's side.

"Hey Perce," Oliver replies lamely as he sits up nursing his injured arm.

"Is there something wrong with your arm?" asks Percy as he reaches over to examine Oliver's arm.

"I don't-Aahh Ok maybe there's something wrong" says Oliver shame faced as Percy gently probes his arm. Oliver tries to calm his heart and his thought, which are highly inappropriate and are making it hard for him to ever consider looking Percy directly in the eye again. Oliver busies himself by looking at Percy's face as he works. Oliver is glad Percy had been too worried to notice he isn't wearing his glasses.

Oliver is too busy looking at Percy's eyes that he doesn't notice as the pain in his arm lessen, his arm quickly healing under Percy's touch and wand work. "Well, I think I fixed all the damage" Percy tells Oliver, once again snapping the boy from his daydream.

Oliver forces himself to look Percy in the eyes. "Hey, I- thanks Perce" He stumbles over his words as he feels his face flush, and quickly adds "I didn't know you know how to heal" to distract Percy from noticing he is acting odd.

"Yes well- Oh, I didn't notice. You've also scratched up your face pretty badly. Your bleeding" scolds Percy, "Hold still"

As Percy gets even closer Oliver lets him fret, over the small wound. He decides to ask again, and to steady his breathing.

"I know what I'm doing if that's what your asking, Oliver" Percy replies.

"That's not it! If I had thought that, I wouldn't have let you near me. I was . . . I'm just . . . curious"

Percy smiles at Oliver, a warm and loving looking smile "I started to learn half into our 1st year. I asked Pomfrey to teach me when she could. I thought it might come in handy seeing as who my brothers are. . . "

Oliver looks on as Percy cleans off the excessdirt from his face; he feels his gentle touch and wonders why he had never seen this Percy before. Oliver has started to believe- no, he knows, his starting to fall for Percy and his warm smile and soft voice.

Percy pulls away, finishing his healing and story "I've been learning ever since, turns out I have a knack for it"

"I never knew that"

"Well it's not like it's something I tell most people Oliver" Percy stands and holds out a hand for Oliver to take. Oliver takes his hand, and regrets it immediately knowing he'll have to let it go as soon as his up. "Come on, we should head back, it's almost dinner time"

They head back to Hogwarts laughing and talking about nothing in particular, Oliver Enjoying Percy's company. He doesn't mind that much when Percy replaces his glasses in its rightful position on the bridge of his nose.

Just before they make it into the Great Hall, Oliver and Percy meet up with Fred and George. Oliver can practically feel the change as if by the change in temperature or the rustle Percy's hair makes as he lifts his head higher. The twins stare back at Percy with the face Oliver has seen only when the twins delight in picking on their older brother.

"Hey there Oliver, . . .. Percy" They say while staring at Percy with that eerie look, Oliver doesn't know why he hadn't seen how ill humored that look is before now.

"Fred, George" Percy nods at both of them, before he turns to Oliver. "I forgot something I needed to do, but before I go. I think it best to tell you, let Madam Pomfrey take a look at your arm, just in case"

Oliver looks back at Percy, stunned. He manages a slight nod and small "Sure Perce-cy . . ." as he looks at the boy he has been rooming with for 5 years, as this is him. This is the Percy he had known before some hours ago. This isn't the Percy he wanted to get to know, or the Percy he had started to have feelings for –Oliver drops the though. He makes a decision as he looks at Percy walk away and back at Fred and George who have started to make exaggerated imitations of Percy. Oliver doesn't care, either way, Percy is Perce, and he will accept Percy's mask, scares and anything else because he has fallen for that smile and beautiful eyes.


	3. Chapter 2: Inner thoughts

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Something Deceptive, Something Overrated**_

_**Chapter Two: Inner thoughts**_

'**Merlin I'm an Idiot. I can't believe I just wasted so much time today. '**

'_Oh I wouldn't cal it a waist, and you had nothing to do any ways' _

'**Says that annoying voice in the back of my head**.'

'_I'm not just an _annoying voice;_ I'm part of, maybe even the better part, of you'_

"**I don't think so"**

'_Forget it, but you have to admit It, you where glad for the distraction'_

'**No, I can't waist my time like that. How could I forget about my brothers? My parent's expectations? My future! I had time, I could have spent practicing my healing.'**

'_You did practice! On Olive, remember? All in all, a break isn't going to kill anyone, besides; your brothers don't get into _that_ much trouble'_

'**Did you see them look at me like that? I don't want them to look at me like that. I just want to hurry up and be a good brother. Why can't I at least do that. I want to protect them. I want to protect all my family. I will make things better for them, I'll work my way up the Ministry no matter what it takes. Even do other jobs on the side if I have to. I will help my family. I'll be someone they will be proud of.'**

'_This isn't wroth it, the harder I work the worse it gets, the more they hate me, the higher the expectations. I don't want this. I just want to be happy; I want to be normal and not hid away all the time! I want to tell those stupid girls to shut it, because they don't know me! I want to relax, laugh, like when I was with Oliver . . . '_

'**Oliver . . .**

**God, Oliver. He talked to me normally. Like a friend. I thought for a second that it couldn't be that bad. I though maybe it _didn't matter if I didn't get my work done_, _as long as_ _I could _**_spend time with__him'_

'**No. I can't think like that'**

'_Some times you make me want to give up on myself'_

'**Funny'**

'_Can't we just do what we want? Like flip off the twins when they say something stupid. Ignore Ron not going by the rules, heck, break some rules myself. I want to be myself. I want to have friends. I want to live. I want to dream about being something I love. Something I _want_ to be. I want to love . . . '_

'**I want to love, I want to be loved, but it can wait'**

'_will it really?'_

'**it will have to'**

'_You'll loose your chance'_

'**I'll make do'**

'_You won't be happy'_

'**I'll have my family'**

'_What family? They don't know me'_

'**Shut it'**

'_Oooooh, good for you! Now tell the gossip queens to do the same'_

'**Stop'**

'_We won't be happy, you're too stubborn'_

'**Iknow what I'm doing'**

'_Yeah, I do too. I know what you do and what you plan to do. . ._

_You're going to drive him away'_

'**I can't be distracted'**

'_Don't, _

_I won't let you._

_Please just don't. I – _

_I need him._

_He is a bright light that has given me hope._

_Just don't let him-_

_don't make him-_

_**Hate me.'**_


	4. Chapter 3: Finally giving what’s deserve

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter 3: Finally giving what's deserved?**_

Percy's mind starts to clear and it seems that his wandering feet have taken Percy to a lot of random places today. Right now, one Percy Weasley finds himself in the Hospital Wing.

'**Why am I here?'**

Shrugging off his uneasily feeling Percy walks into the room deciding that he will talk to Madam Pomfrey, and ask her to keep an eye out for Oliver.

'_Oh come on, don't '_why am I here?'_ Me!_ _Like I don't know, you want to see Oliver, you're hoping he'll come here like you ask-told him to'_

'**No, I'm not'**

'_Well, I am'_

"Pomfrey, are you here?" Percy calls softly as not to get scolded by the strict Healer. Percy starts to make his way to her office on the other side of the infirmary when he catches the sound of Harry's voice. Harry Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter both famous people in their own right, heir of the Potter Fortune, Gryffindor's star player, and number one rant subject of Ron's. Harry Potter is his younger brother's best friend and where one is the other is sure to be.

"Honestly Ron, Why did you have to get Hermione mad at you?" Harry scolds.

"I couldn't help it! I just can't stand her. She is such a bloody know it all" Ron responds. "It's irritating, it reminds me of Percy, and that just makes it worse"

Percy can hear Harry start to mess with his hair, something Percy noticed he does when his upset "You can't mean that, I know he can have his moments but his you brother . . ."

"He doesn't even act like a brother!" Ron tells Harry, and Percy starts to shy away even more from the direction of their voices.

Percy hears Harry quickly change the subject. "Any way, it's still your fault. You got **_Hermione_** **_Granger_** so made at you, that she actually hexed you. I didn't even know anyone could actually manage that, before today. Even worse is that Madam Pomfrey isn't even here today"

At this Percy reacts and looks at Pomfrey's office. Posted on the door is a note, which reads; OUT FOR THE DAY.

'**I should see what's wrong, I mean this is why I learned how to heal . . .'**

'_Or is it? Are you sure you did this for them?'_

"I –"

"Percy!" His whole body stiffens at the sound of his name. Percy isn't sure why his heart starts beating so out of control, it could be that is' because his**presence **was just ousted to Harry and Ron, or because the person who called his name is Oliver. Perce guesses that it's a mixture of both.

Percy turns around to greet Oliver, "Hello Oliver. I just came to-"

"Make sure I would talk to Pomfrey?" Oliver finishes for him.

'_Ha, his got us down'_ He keeps his face in it emotionless mask while he tries to calm his feelings. Should he be happy, overjoyed, that Oliver might really want to be his friend? Or should he feel angry, depressed and sick, knowing that he can't allow himself to have friends?

"Something like that . . . But she's not here today" Percy tells Oliver as he points out the sign on Pomfrey's door. "She won't be all day"

"It's a good thing you where around to help then" Oliver states, with a big goofy grin.

"So it would seem"

"Percy?" It's Harry, Percy can feel that hairs on the back of his neck stand. Oliver notices Percy's reaction, but it's not because he stiffens or anything, as Percy naturally holds himself in a posture friendly position. No, it's because of Percy's eye. At the moment they are hidden by his glasses, but Oliver can still tell. As if the image of Percy's unguarded eyes has been burn into his memory. Oliver knows how they should look, he can read Percy like book, it was almost like Percy carried a sign that tells people what his thinking. It brings back the though of why Oliver hadn't noticed before back into his thoughts.

Oliver walks to where he hears the voices dragging Percy with him.

"Oh, Oliver . . . Percy" By the worried look on Harry's face Percy can tell that his wondering how long Percy has been there and if he had heard anything Ron said.

"Ron, Harry, What are you two doing here, and in such and awful mess" Percy asks, relived to see Harry's worried face lift a bit, though he notices that Ron did seem to care at all. "Madam Pomfrey is not here today"

Oliver looks on, not fooled by Percy' little act, but play along. "Ouch, what happened to your brother?"

Percy walks over to where Ron is sitting, still pretending to be shocked. Percy looks over his brother, it wasn't so bad. Percy had learned how to heal things this minor at the begging of 2nd year. "Yeah Ron, what happened?"

"It's none of your business" Ron snaps. "Go away"

Percy's hurt by this but Harry and Ron don't notice. He can understand why, his stance, his voice and face all seem so cold. 'If only they knew to look at his eyes' are Oliver's thoughts at the moment.

"As you older brother and as a Gryffindor Prefect it is my duty, to ask that you reframe from having hexes thrown at you" Percy states in all his prefect bravado. As Oliver looks on at the interaction his amazed by how big of a masochist Percy must be to keep on going in the same rout.

"Why do you-" Starts Ron but is soon cut off by Oliver.

"Hey Perce"

Percy's attention turns to Oliver. "What is it?"

"I was wondering, why are you still here?" Oliver asks, Percy tilts his head, asking him to explain. "I mean, Pomfrey isn't here, lunch is being served, and Ron there doesn't want us here. I think it would be best to let him suffer the cost for what ever he did to get into that mess. Pomfrey can patch him up tomorrow, it isn't too serious"

"I, Oliver I think I should-"

"Come on, I'm hungry. And Ron said he didn't want your help" Oliver cuts in again and takes Percy's arm, dragging him out of the infirmary.

'**That didn't just happen'**

'_Yeah! That's want you get Ron!'_

**_A/N: Sorry I forgot to update yesterday () I couldn't get online. Before I forget I'm looking for a BETA, anybody interested? . . . Yeah, well, if you are email me ._**

**_I hope you like the chapter! Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think!_**


	5. Chapter 4: Arguments

_**Expectations of Approval**_

**_Chapter Four: Arguments_**

'**That didn't just happen'**

'_Yeah! That's what you get Ron!'_

'**I should go back!'**

'_No way in hell-'_

'**What if he tells mom I didn't help him-'**

'_Like any one of them know you can heal'_

'**If they find out-**

'_The bugger disserves it'_

'**He's my brother'**

'_He said it himself, he hates you'_

'**He didn't mean it'**

'_He meant it, and I know you do too. You hate-'_

'**No!'**

'_I hate him, so you have to hate him'_

'**I don't'**

'_He hates you-'_

'**No-'**

'_Fine, you're right he doesn't hate you_

_**. . . He hates us both'**_

**_---------_**

"Percy, your brothers can be real jerks, you know that?" Oliver tells the still shocked and confused Prefect as he drags him down the hall, on their way down to the Great Hall. "I don't know how you can put up with it, with them. You must have the patients of a saint, I swear it Perce."

Percy shakes his head, trying to get rid of the little voice in the back of his head that's cheering Oliver on. With his thoughts now only a little more organized Percy tries to get Oliver's attention. "It's not-"

"Come on Percy, you know I wouldn't say these things carelessly" Oliver cuts in before Percy can say anything else. Percy stops walking, Oliver dose too, but doesn't let go of Percy's writs. "I like your brothers, Percy. Their my friends, teammates and housemates but the way they_ treat_ you Percy, its just not-"

"Oliver it's not like that" Percy pulls away. "And I don't want to hear you criticizing my family! They are my family and they are not like that"

"Percy I'm your friend. I'm just trying to help you-"

"How can you say you're my friend when you barely ever speak to me?"

Oliver flinches. "Percy I really want to be, you-"

"You know what Oliver? I don't need or want friends like you" Percy tells a very shocked and hurt Oliver Wood, before he quickly turns around and walks away.

"Don't speak as if you know **anything**"

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long. I just needed time to get back to normal. Up dates should go back to how they were. Any way sorry this chapter was so short but things weren't so_ ideal_ any way don't forget to review and the BETA position is still open!**


	6. Chapter 5: A Friendship offered

_**Expectations of Approval**_

**_Chapter Five: A Friendship offered _**

"Don't speak as if you know **anything**" Are Percy's parting words.

'I can't let him go like this' are his thought as Oliver chases after Percy "Percy wait"

"If you'll excuse me, Wood. I have things I need to attend to" Percy quickens his pace.

Not one to be ignored, Oliver impulsively grabs Percy by the shoulder and pushes him against the wall. A little stunned and repulsed by his actions, Oliver slowly raises his eyes to meet Percy's. He is happy to notice, but ashamed at himself for making it happen, that Percy's glasses have fallen off.

Oliver would have pulled away, he would have let Percy go back and help Ron if what he just saw in Percy's eyes had not been there. He can see clearly that Percy's angry, surprised, a little scared and there deep in his eyes he could see that Percy is relived and hopeful.

It was only a small glint, but what Oliver seeing it is what let him take a chance.

"Then tell me" Oliver says, surprised by how confident his voice sounds but he continues his rant not willing to let Percy just slip away. "If I don't know anything, then tell me what it is that I don't know. It's just- It's just that, I believe that the Perce I was able to meet just moments ago deserves better then to be treated like shit by his brothers. Either way if you don't want me to speak about them, then I won't. Perce don't think you can get rid of me so easily. I care about you and your family, and I want to be your friend because you are my classmate, housemate, roommate and just a good guy. But if for some reason it doesn't work I'm not going to force you to be my friend. If it doesn't work it doesn't work but don't ignore me- and don't push me away either"

When Oliver stopped speaking Percy looked away. The adrenalin has stopped rushing in Oliver's vines now, the complete silence in the hallway making him rethink his choice of words.

"But it really isn't my place to say, I'm sorry for bothering you Percy" Oliver lets go of Percy's shoulder and moves. As he starts to leave Oliver remembers Percy's glasses. He looks around, finding them a little farther down the hall. He picks them up and looks at them. They're fine.

He looked back at Percy, who hadn't moved from his spot on the wall.

'I can't let him go, I want to see those eyes one more time' Oliver slowly walks over to him, but Percy doesn't move even a little in reaction. ' . . . but I can't'

Oliver pressed the glasses against Percy's palm until he feels Percy's hand get a hold of it and begins to walk away, towards the Great Hall. "Good bye Perce-cy"

---

_'As Perce we are his friend, and as Percy we are nothing to any one'_

**'I don't need him, we don't have time.'**

_'Then move it, we need to start moving, Ron is waiting isn't he?'_

**'I will, just let me move'**

_'I'm not stopping you, I'm not. This isn't me'_

**'I can't move'**

_'I know, I can't move either, I'm trapped. Everything around me gets harder and what I want just keeps on getting farther away . . . you should know this is how I usually feel. Eh, it's what you get'_

**'But I can't I want, I want . . . _Oliver . . ._**

_'and that's not all.'_

**'Merlin . . . I just want to . . . '**

_'If I could just move . . . '_

_**"Oliver . . .**_

**_Oliver!"_**

****

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long I just needed to take care of some things for college, there might be some erratic update dates now,since I'm just getting back on tract with my updates, it won't go as smoothly as it did before but it'll get back to normal. Either way, I'm sorry it's so short, I'll aim for a longer one next up date (this fanfiction is still updates every two weeks).**


	7. Chapter 6: Find me a Daily Prophet

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Six: Find me a Daily Prophet**_

It's a sight not many had, had the chance to see, but in the past month it has become more and more common, if any one would have bothered to look, though not many had, they would have seen Percy Weasley zoned out, looking out the far window in the Hogwarts library. His papers, bag and the book he held in his hands "The life and times of the Minister of Magic: Tom M. Riddle-Hart" were forgotten.

Right now he was in his own world. the frequency of these moments had made it so that Percy also started to notice he lack of attention. These he blamed on Oliver, his thoughts would wander and focus on the young Scottish Keeper. It bothered Percy, It bothered him that his thoughts were not exactly platonic, but where becoming more like fantasies. . .

"Oliver"

"Yeah Perce?"

Even though Percy had been thinking about something very far of, he had noticed the shift in atmosphere Oliver always caused by walking into the library, everything became more lively, more real, so it knocked Percy out of his dream word.  
Perce turned to look at Oliver, he was already siting next to him. In the past month of their friendship Percy had noticed that Oliver took to invading his personal space, it was something he had come to expect and his other half would thoroughly enjoy. Even though he tried not to notice these thing about his only friend he knew Oliver he had just come from practice; he smelled of fresh soap, and his hair was still moist and spiky from his shower.

Shacking off his stray thoughts an oncoming fantasies Percy asked "Do you have the Prophet with you?"

Oliver raised a Eyebrow, and Percy clarified as he hastily started to put his things away not wanting to look Oliver in the eyes when his "other self" was delighting in saying inappropriate things "I-I left mine behind at breakfast and there's something I want to check"

Oliver smiled this teasing sort of smile Percy had become so accustomed to over the past month, and was slowly beginning to love more and more every day. He had become so attached and aware of Oliver that even know as he continued to fuss over his thing he knew Oliver was smiling that smile.

Oliver couldn't help himself, as he watched Percy fuss over his things he knew he had caught his friend thinking or doing something he shouldn't be and so he reached over, putting Percy in a snug one arm hug "You know, I would have never believed it if I hadn't gotten to know you but Percy you're actually one of the most forgetful people I know. I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them either."

Percy glared at Oliver as he tried to wriggle out of his grip. "Answer the question, Wood"

Oliver laughed off Percy's glare and gave him a extra squeeze before releasing him. "No, but there are some stacked up at the check out desk, I'll get one."

"Thanks"

Percy watched Oliver get up and make his way toured the front of the library. As he did, Percy noticed that Oliver's arrival had, as usual, made most of the girls look over. He could see them start to gossip, it seems that his friendship with Oliver wasn't expected and the students had chocked it up to Oliver needing tutoring. Though it was clear that Oliver wasn't stupid and in fact didn't really need it, just reminders to study. These new rumors had made Percy feel better, the gossip around school didn't bother him as mush anymore, because no one seemed to really know anything about any one, it was strangely comforting.

Percy as he finished putting the last things in he bag, a sheet of paper slipped out and fell right in front of Oliver's feet.

"What's this?" asked Olive as he picked it up, and then handed Percy the prophet.

"it's nothing just something Pomfrey gave me" Percy answered as he tried to take the paper back from Oliver, but failed as Oliver avoided his attempt with ease.

Oliver looked it over, it was a application to take an exam to determine ones knowledge of medical magic, for those who have no formal training can skip un needed medical classes, or begin as Student Healer even get their license as a Healer depending on their background in the area.

"Wow, Perce this isn't nothing. This is great I know you love this sort of thing I've seen you and Pomfrey told me she' seen it too. It's because she knows this that she keeps on teaching you, Pomfrey said your way ahead then any normal student would be by now."

"Olive it's too much money, it's nothing" Percy told Oliver as he began to look through the prophet. Oliver put it the application in Percy bag and watched Percy's face darken as he started to read. Oliver decided to let it go and changed the topic, as he knew money was a sensitive topic. "What's that about?"

"It's something poppy mentioned, a new virus. It's mostly affecting pure blooded wizards, things seem to be getting worse"

Oliver sat closer wanting to read over Percy's shoulder. "I haven't heard of it, you'd think it's something that everyone would be talking about"

"Well, this is fairly new, soon it will be. It started in the Sakurie Research Center. It's located in the underground Japanese magical community somewhere around Hokkaido. They where working on creating a hybrid of the Raskovnik plant, but the one they came up with, called Hybrid 106, secretes this oil that a first only seemed to have small effects, almost like poison ivy, and those effects started to spread through the staff, even those who weren't working with Hybrid 106. That's when they found out that it had come in full contact with a spell that must of some how mutated and turned it air born it even passes trough spell interaction-" Percy stops, and looks over to Oliver, who was just staring at Percy with a silly smile plastered on his face "Sorry, I got-"

"no, go on Perce, it's interesting, and you're really into it. I really think you should become a healer or a researcher at least" Oliver said to Percy shrugging off Percy's apology. "About the application-"

Percy was about to cut Oliver off when, the girl he recognized as the one Penelope Clearwater was gossiping with all the time walked up to their table and literally pounced on Oliver. "Ol!" this earned her a lot of dirty looks from the students working near them, which she ignored

"Anne . . . " said Oliver in a manner that seemed a bit pained, Anne didn't notice or may it was that she didn't care. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you" She answered Oliver with a overly chipper voice.

"Right . . . but I'm kinda of busy right now-"

Percy had been staring at them the whole time, the fact that the dark curly haired Ravenclaw's name was Anne slowly sinking in as other thoughts were rushing through his mind. But the cold look she gave him snapped him out of his thoughts and on to his feet "No it's alright Oliver, I need to be on my-"

Oliver hadn't missed the look Anne had given Percy, he quickly pride Anne of him and stood up him self. "Percy wait, don't think you can get away so easily"

"e-excuse me?"

"I want you to meet some one, and we have plans remember?" Oliver told Percy as he picked up his own bag as well as Percy's. "This is Anne Hunter from Ravenclaw she's my . . ."


	8. Chapter 7: Anne Hunter

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Seven: Anne Hunter**_

"Anne Hunter she's my . . . I guess you would call it, childhood friend. We've know each other since we were 9." Oliver said, shrugging. "She's also a chaser in the Ravenclaw Quidditch team"

As Oliver spoke Anne looked Percy over with cold eyes "Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you"

"Have you? I can't say I've heard anything about you" Percy said in his normal cool demeanor, he didn't want to get Oliver angry but he didn't like Anne and he knew she felt the same way. Oliver noticed the switch in Percy's voice, he also noticed Anne's behavior toward Percy. "Well, as I was saying, I'm sorry Anne but I'm busy right now. I need to get this fellow here out to of the library so he can finally get some fresh air and then I plan to knock some sense into him, I'll talk to you later" Oliver told Anne as he grab Percy's writ and swiftly dragged him out if the library.

"But Ol I need to talk to you" Said Anne as she started to follow them.

"If it can't wait, then tell me right now"

"But it's ..." Anne looked over at Percy "privet"

"Well,I'm sorry" Oliver told Anne as let go of Percy's wrist opting to put his arm around Percy's shoulders and then he quickened his pace, "But this is very important, it concerns my good friends future. We'll talk tomorrow I'm sure it can wait that long"

"No, at dinner"

Oliver sighed. "Fine, aright dinner it is"

"It's a date then?"

"Huh? . . . sure"

Anne stopped walking and watched as Oliver dragged Percy along. Anne knew Oliver didn't need tutoring, the rumors where wrong. She also knew that friends were very important to Oliver, so this quick new friendship needed to have some reason behind him, they were too close for only a month. It just wasn't sitting right with her. How is it that they were just now becoming friend after knowing each other for years? Why now? Just to add to this Anne didn't like Percy, in her eyes he didn't even deserve to know Oliver, let alone be such close friends with him. Anne had decided that she would make things . . . right.

'Oliver is mine, I won't let anything happen to him, or let any one get in my way' And these where her thoughts as Oliver and Percy turned the corner and out of her line of vision.


	9. Chapter 8: Observance

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Eight: Observance**_

Percy continued to let Oliver drag him down the hall and out in to the Herbology gardens. When Oliver finally stopped walking he didn't let go of Percy's wrist. Stomping out the small smile that curved his lips Percy began to move away towards a bushel of sage. It worked out as he had planned, Oliver realized he had not let go, and slowly he released Percy. Percy shivered when Oliver's fingers gently brushed his wrist. He shrugged off the sensation and began to observe the plants as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

_'You idiot,'_

_**'I happen to be smart, you know,'**_

_'Fine, Idiota; from the Old French from Latin-'_

_**Shut it, smart ass,'**_

_'How very un-Percy like.'_

"Percy?" It was Oliver, He had seen Percy's expression change several times in only a couple of seconds. Shocked out of his internal banter Percy looked over to see that Oliver had walked over to him.

"Yeah . . . ?" Percy replied sheepishly.

Oliver smiles and decides against asking about what he had seen. "I talked to Pomfrey yesterday"

"Oliver don't-" Percy began to protest but was quickly cut off.

"It's a good opportunity Percy, if you're her apprentice for long enough it's possible to become a licensed healer-" Oliver argued but Percy persisted.

"In years, I want to help them out as soon as possible Oliver." Percy didn't need to clarify. Oliver knew he meant his family, but he would not give in to it this time.

"It's already been a couple of years and you still have more then 2 years left here. I know Pomfery would talk to Dumbledore for you, if she hasn't already-"

"Oliver-" Percy grew annoyed.

"Just give it a shot" Percy glared at Oliver, but Oliver continued any ways. "If you can't do it by the time we leave hogwarts then I'll stop bothering you about it, I'll even ask Pomfery to do the same"

"what about the price for taking the exam" Percy shot back.

Oliver hesitates "I-- I heard the school will cover it"

'His lying' Thought Anne as she watched the conversation from a distance. She was hiding inside one of the green houses taking advantage of the plants as coverage and the slightly opened window pane to listen in. She had followed them when Oliver had let his guard down. 'But if he's lying, then . . . how? Who's going to pay for it?'

Anne continued to watch as Percy looked over at Oliver. "So this is want you meant by knocking some sense into me?" Oliver looked away pretending to observe the other herbs spread out in the small garden. Percy wasn't able to see his reaction but Anne saw it clearly, his cheeks were stained red and a bitter smile marred his lips. "I just don't understand why you're so persistent about this Oliver"

The blush disappeared and the bitter smile formed into a thin line of resignation. When Oliver turned around again, his face was decorated with a fake bright smile, "I can't understand why you're not doing what you obviously wan to do. I'm just looking out for you, you're my friend now. Any one would worry you're such a pushover"

Percy looked indignant, at this look Oliver chuckled. He patted Percy on the back and said "Well we should go back inside,"

Percy gave Oliver a puzzled look. "I thought you were planning to drag me around the grounds . . . not that I'm complaining or anything"

"Some other time. There's been a change of plans you see it's almost time for dinner and I told Anne I'd talk to her." Oliver told Percy as he began to walk toward Hogwarts, and incidentally in the same directions as the green houses.

"Ah, can't forget about your date"

"Yeah that's right," His face was troubled but his stance and walk we're nothing but his normal, relaxed manner. He had not looked back. "I'll see you later Perce"

"Sure. . ." was Percy's feeble response. His voice and face spoke of confusion. When Oliver was completely out of sight Anne was witness to Percy's tears. They were silent in there usual manner, and the were wiped way delicately. Percy knew better then to chafe his delicate skin, and willing away tears was just another talent of his.

Percy breathed in deeply and continued to look over the small garden, Anne continued to watch him. His face an unreadable mask.

_'. . . Idiot'_

**'I. . .'**

_'Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot- '_

**'No, I-'**

_'Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, '_

Percy looked up at the sky, and spoke in a slight whisper **"Idiot. . . ? Yeah, I think I am" **He returned to look around himself at the small garden. He looked trapped for a second, then he produced a disturbed smile that slowly turned into a sneer, then his common simper.

Confused Anne began to walk away, but out of the corner of her eyes she caught two streaks of red hair. She stopped cold.

Percy began to walk towards the direction she had seen movement. As he quickly checked his watch, his face flashed with concern but as he turned to look at the two younger men it was gone. "Fred, George what are you doing here?"

"Well if it isn't Percy" said one twin and the other responded, "Right you are"

Percy looked agitated "Just recently Professor Sprout told me of some recent thefts"

"My how frightening" Fred teased.

Eyeing the two wearily Percy spoke again. "You two wouldn't know anything . . ."

"Heavens no!" George continued.

Their lack of respect for Percy showed greatly, but Percy continued with his questions and warnings without fail, even as they left a moment later with the usual mocking farewell. When they were out of sight Percy let out a sigh and looked at his watch again, he looked relived. Not a moment later did Professor Sprout appear. She greeted Percy cheerfully and asked about his being out so close to dinner. Percy smiled and answered politely that his just out for a walk.

"Oh Percy, I'd hate to ask, but did you see anyone else around here? You know the trouble I've been having lately,"

To Anne's surprise he shock his head "No, not around here."

"Alright then, you should head off to dinner."

remembering herself Anne sneaked away making sure not to be seen by Percy or Professor Sprout, her head spun. She hadn't been able to see what it was Percy's watch, but Anne was sure that because of it he had known how to, and did protect his brothers. His smile, his tears, responsibilities, hopes, his fears and even regrets. She had learned them all . . . and then there was Oliver . . .

' . . . No,'

_**A/N: Hey, I think I didn't update last weekend (I'm not sure if I did, times sort of getting away from me . . .) so if I didn't Sorry about that, Well this chapter is sort of long so I hope that'll help my case. Thank you for all those who review. After all I only update fanfictions with fans, since I don't really have time and I like to work on my original stuff any time I get the chance. **_

_**On another note, to the anonymous reviewer. Not haven't found a BETA yet, no one seems interested. You guys will just have to bear with me . . . sorry.**_


	10. Chapter 9: A Lag

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Nine: A Lag**_

Ron had noticed some of the small changes in Percy that month. It had slowly dawned on him that Percy really didn't have any friends. He can't think of any other friend Percy might have had besides Oliver. He remembered Fred and George teasing Percy about it but still he had never bothered to actually find out what his brother did at school. Ron paid Harry no attention as he caught sight of Oliver entering the Great Hall for the first time in the past month with out Percy. Oliver was in fact with a girl. Ron recognized her as a Ravenclaw chaser.

'. . . Hunter, what was her name . . . ? Anna, Annie? maybe Ellen . . .' These were Ron's thoughts as he watched Oliver follow Anne to the Ravenclaw's table. He wondered if she might be Oliver's girlfriend, he couldn't remember Oliver ever having one. Ron always figured it was because Quidditch took up too much of his time. Just as he thought this, Percy walked into the Great Hall. Ron felt uneasy, but there was nothing different about the way Percy walked, he still held himself tall with his impeccable posture. His face the same unreadable mask and his books clasped in his hand.

'Then why did it feel so different this time?'

Then there was the memory of Percy walking into the great hall just this afternoon with Oliver. Ron questioned how he had gotten used to this with out paying it any real mind. He remembered Percy, during lunch. Though Percy's posture was still the same his face had an easy smile and his manner as a whole had an . . . air- a sense of calmness- no that wasn't right. Ron hated to admit it but Percy had at that moment shone of pure grace not his usual rigidity. Percy now gave out his usual chill, all warmth and elegance gone. But really Percy's gestures we're always graceful, they were not clumsy are lacked any refinement- Ron lost his thought as he felt his muscles tense, these thoughts always irritated him. 'What am I doing? thinking about- it's Percy, what does it matter? All he does is study, eat, sleep and act superior'

_**earlier**_

Oliver pressed himself against the wall, he felt shamed, guilty and helpless. He could not explain them but they dug deep inside him. He tried shaking off the random feelings as best he could but it did little. Oliver pushed off the wall, walking away quickly, on his away in towards the Gryffindor tower the opposite direction of the Great Hall but after walking up only a handful of steps he felt the presence of someone, the steady gaze of the wise mischievous headmaster. He turned to find Dumbledore standing not too far from him. Oliver vaguely questioned why Dumbledore might have been there, his office was on the other side of Hogwarts.

"Mr. Wood, it's surprising to find you moving away from the Great Hall so close to dinner,"

Oliver smiled at the wise old man. "I . . . I forgot something I needed,"

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled, that spirited glint in his eyes that had become his trade mark. Oliver and everyone who has ever met Dumbledore thought it to mean, 'I know,' At times it really seemed he did.

"I hope that's not all you have forgotten ... maybe even over looked" With that said Dumbledore nodded in Oliver's direction, waited for Oliver's response, which Oliver gave clumsily, and then moved away towards the Great Hall.

Oliver let himself drop into a sitting position on the steps after Dumbledore left. For a moment He thought over Dumbledore's words, if they were meant a message, they where as cryptic as always. resting his head on his hands Oliver let his thoughts stray father. As his thoughts had been doing lately they moved towards Percy.

_"Ah, you can't forget your date"_

'yeah, I guess I can't forget . . . Anne. I like her well enough, I do. But there isn't anything I can do for her, but Percy won't look at me. I know his, but his already paring me off. I guess this is what he expects, maybe it's what he wants . . . if I were to really have a girlfriend i won't have much time to bother him, that's what I've been doing after all. It might be-'

"Oliver?"

He did not need to look up to know it was Anne, but he did. Anne's hair was messy, she looked pale and her eyes spoke of confusion. He was surprised to find her so frazzled. He tilted his head "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing, just got a little . . . shock. It's no big deal" Anne told him as she fixed up her hair. As she did her skin seemed to return to normal but the look of confusion only subsided a little.

"Right." Oliver knew better then to ask, Anne would not tell him. She was too stubborn, and her thoughts would be too mixed up at the moment either way. "So . . . what did you want to tell me?"

Anne looked around helplessly, Oliver didn't understand her flighty reaction. The confusion had made it's way up towards the surface again. "I umm ehh"

Oliver stood up, hoping to calm Anne, but it only flustered her more. "Anne?"

"Will you go out with me?"

**A/n: Thank you for all the reviews, I'm glad people actually want to read my fanfictions. . I found a BETA so I should be ok now. Any ways I hope you liked the chapter, i don't want to bore you all with a long note so, I'll update again next weekend. bye.**


	11. Chapter 10: A Giant Jump

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Ten: A Giant Jump **_

Percy sat down in his usual seat, at the end of the table isolated from the others. He served himself a small portion before he took out a study guide Promfery had given him, it was for the exam, at first he hadn't wanted to give it much thought, but with Oliver's persistence he wondered why he couldn't give it a chance. He would go and tell Poppy his decision after dinner. Just as he had thought this Neil, Jared and Matilda walked into the Great Hall. They are Gryffindor year mates, but it has only been in the past weeks that Percy has started to become friendly with them, all because of Oliver.

Percy looked as he felt them take the seats around him. Matilda smiled at him. "Are we bothering you Percy?"

Percy smiled in return, he liked Matilda she was an easygoing person who also took her studies seriously. "Not really, it's not that important" Percy puts down the study guide. "I guess I can eat in peace this one time"

"Right, if it's not your studies it's Oliver" said Jared as he took the seat next to Percy.

Matilda laughed, and Neil shucked his head in disapproval but he could not repress a small smile. Percy knew them to be Oliver's friends and so had started to talk to him when Oliver did. He was surprised they would talk to him by choice. Percy looked around for any sight of Oliver. Percy felt a small pang at the sight of Oliver sitting next to Anne at the Ravenclaw table.

_'you knew he would be there' _

**'I know, I just didn't think I- it would hu-'**

_'yeah . . .'_

"Hey look at that, Oliver's with Anne" Announced Jared, nodding in their general direction. He had noticed Percy's wandering eyes. Matilda and Neil looked over at Anne and Oliver. They were talking spiritedly, as old friends tend to do some times, Percy smiled softly not sure how to react.

"Anne really likes him" Matilda told them. "It really is kinda obvious" Neil ignored Matilda and began to serve himself, he didn't care for gossip.

Jared nodded his agreement "She has been after him for a while, but Oliver's never noticed, or seem to. I would feel sorry for her but I just don't like her"

Percy looked on at his year mates, confused. Matilda noticed Percy's confusion. "Do you know her?"

"Yes, Oliver just introduced us"

Matilda looked Percy over "Did you like her?"

"ehh ... well"

"When I met her for the first times she was really nice to me but as soon as Oliver was gone she started telling me how Oliver was hers and that I should stay away" Matilda told Percy.

Jared laughed. "She kept on giving me this look, she still does it every now and then. I think she found be just as big of a treat" Jared caught the look of disbelief on Percy's face " I guess she did the same to you"

"Something like that, she just didn't like me. It's pretty obvious"

"It looks like you made her really jealous" Neil put in, but offering nothing more to the conversation as he continued to eat.

"I can understand why" Jared said mockingly.

"huh?"

"You're like Oliver's new best-friend. She might of thought you were taking over her position" Matilda "maybe she thought you'd become more"

Percy blushes "no it's n-"

Matilda chuckled at this but apologized. Soon Jared change the topic, forgetting all about Anne. But still Percy wondered why Oliver had made him his friend and just why he was so far away now. Percy could see Oliver and Anne from his seat, Oliver was smiling and being his normal self. Oliver was just a friendly person. Percy looked away.

-later-

Anne was speaking but Oliver could not concentrate on anything she was saying. He still couldn't believe he had agreed to this, it was insane. How would this be taken, how would Percy react? Would it matter? He looked over to were he was sure Percy would be sitting, but to Oliver's surprise Percy wasn't alone, he was surrounded by people who were laughing talking and having fun. Oliver could see the study guide next to Percy were it laid forgotten for the moment. Percy looked like he was having fun, Matilda, Neil and Jared were there but some 6th years Rebecca, Magnum, and Dreaim were also there. Though Oliver knew Percy felt out of place he could see that with a little time Percy would feel perfectly fine with these people. Percy was enjoying himself . . .

Oliver looked away.

-a little earlier-

Fred and George looked on as their older brother spoke with Neil, Jared and Matilda. They were surprised by the way Percy was acting so different from what they were used to. Fred looked away, faking indifference but he was angry, George could tell.

George understood Fred's feelings, He felt slightly angry as well. They teased Percy a lot because they wanted to see him be more 'human'. They just wanted their brother to show emotion but it was something Percy would limit to a show of annoyance and his usual superior manner. But now there he was being 'human' with those people. George hated to admit it but that feeling of anger came from jealousy, he was sure. He was also sure Fred would take it the wrong way.

George continued to look at Percy for a little while longer as more people joined his group, his anger was subsiding. Mostly he was just amazed to see Percy act so real. But still, why was Percy acting like this?

George looked away, towards his twin brother.

More then 1 and 1/2 years later, at the end of 6th year

Ron wasn't sure just how it had happened, slowly his brother had become very popular. He still hadn't changed in front of his brothers, or very much in front of every one else, he still studied like crazy, if he passed you in the halls he wouldn't pay you any attention unless you asked for is (friendly or other wise), and he still stressed the impotence of rules. The only differences were that he wouldn't study as mush during meals, and sometimes he would take a break in the common room. At first it had surprised Ron, just why was Percy so popular, there was nothing great about him. The only thing that might have helped anything was the fact that Oliver was now his best-friend. At home, as he had learned during the first vacation after Percy's friendship with Oliver, Percy did nothing but lock himself in his room and study. Well he came out every now and then to help around the house and read the Prophet, but that was it.

'How? Why?' were Ron's thoughts as he made his way towards the Hogwarts Express. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught the sight of his brother surrounded by his usual crowed, Oliver and Anne by his side. Though Percy and Oliver were best-friends everyone knew Oliver's girlfriend for the past year and a half, Anne Hunter didn't like Percy all that well. She didn't like Percy and Oliver's friendship, it was obvious that something didn't click, though she treated Percy well enough in public.

Ron had also noticed how the whole family seemed to shift. His parents didn't noticed but George and Fred hadn't been getting along as well as had been usual, it was unnerving. The whole situation was unreal, even Ginny had started to pull away, her shyness evaporated this year, and just like that her respect for him, Fred or George was gone. She was doing and saying whatever she pleased, but for some reason Percy's words were law.

Though Ron had noticed all of this he hadn't noticed Percy's worry growing with each passing day.

_**AN: Thank you to those who reviewed, you guys are the reason I keep writing this fanfiction. I hope you like the chapter, I've planed out the up coming chapters from now on it's just story line. I'll be sure to update next weekend and depending on how I feel it will be a long chapter or a really short one. Good night.**_


	12. Chapter 11: Mephisto Virus

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Eleven: Mephisto Virus**_

Daily Prophet July 21, 1993

Mephisto Virus Hits Egypt!

This very dangerous but little known virus was accidentally made in the Sakurie Research Center located in Hokkaido, Japan and has now appeared in the magical community of Egypt. The Sakurie Research Center had been researching the Raskovnik plant to develop a lock that would be unaffected by any magical means but trouble with one hybrid, number 106, lead to the creation of a new virus when the sap of the plant came in contact with an unknown source of magic, which mutated it and caused it to have it's radical effects. For the sake of containment all who had been effected had been quarantined in September 1991, but by the time they had identified the cause, and symptoms it was too late it had spread father then they had anticipated. Though they were unable to stop it from spreading, they decreased the speed of it's spread and have been research a way to if not cure it prevent it from being contracted.

Gringgots' Cruse Breaker, Katsura Mishima, was visiting his relatives in Hokkaido, one of which is Kokoro Mishima, head researcher for Hybrid 101. Their lads located next to those of Hybrid 106 in August 1991 before the dangers of the virus had been known. Katsura Mishima claims to have felt no different in the two years since his visit to Japan, not having the slightest trouble with his magical control. Mishima is a immune to the virus but is still a carrier, now that it is known the virus can be carried without the signs of symptoms the whole Wizarding Magical Community has been put on alert. Especial since Katsura Mishima has already unwillingly past the virus to his fellow coworkers.

Normally Cruse Breakers work alone but for more difficult cases they are put into teams, yesterday Mishima was a appointed to work with Brightly Fox and Bill Weasley on one such project. While working on their project Brightly Fox who had worked with Mishima only some months earlier, was feeling the effects of the Mephisto Virus and caused an accident, inuring her self and coworkers. They were rushed to the nearest hospital were Brightly Fox and Bill Weasley's condition was confirmed. Mishima, Fox, Weasley along with 2 hospital staff members who unfortunately also contracted the Virus from them, were transferred to the Sakurie Research Center to prevent any more exposure. They are also researching Mishima's life for the last two years to make use he had not passed it on to any one else.

What is the Mephisto Virus?

The Mephisto Virus was at first only a skin irritant, but it was later found out that the sap that causes the skin irritation seeps into a wizard's magic flow, causing only miner hindrance on their ability to use magic that are only noticeable when they tried to preform wandless or speechless magic. This is more easily achieved with those of pure wizard blood lineage. After its contact with an unknown source of magic it mutated, being able to passes for wizard to wizard through magic, or spell interaction. The Virus effects wizards differently in accordance with each wizards different magical signature. Though some symptoms are common, such as head aches, rash (usually were the interaction took place), fatigue, accidental magic, trouble controlling/using magic.

From there the goal of the virus is to stop the wizard from using magic, when it reaches this state the virus encourages the production of magic which both drains the victim and cause the usable magic unstable and produce "Magic acid" or better know as Magic poison. At this point it begins to kill the patient from the inside, making death by magic poisoning is a slow and painful process. The Victim starts to have high fevers, hallucination, bouts of violet accidental magic. At this time death is assured with in one to six months.

An anomaly in this process between the first and second faze of this virus is the "Special Traits" that some wizards develop. These "Special Traits" can range from but are not limited to wings, horns, scales, abnormal hair growth and fangs. Some traits are Magical abilities such as flight, telepathy, and telekinesis. This is the way some wizard's immune system fights off the virus's effect a little longer as it stabilizes the unused magic and prevents it from producing magic acid, thought victim is still unable to use magic regularly. Though those who develop traits are able to fend off the virus' ultimate goal the production of magic continues to increase it will eventually manage to kill the victim, though those who were first infected and develop traits are still doing well and show now signs of magic poisoning yet healers stationed in the Sakurie Research Center have confirmed it to be true. Already the death count for this Virus is at 20, nine being researchers the others friends and family members.

Letter (note) from Oliver, Arrived July 21, 1993

Hey Perce,

I'm not really good at doing this sort of thing but I thought I should wish you good luck on you test, it's only a few days away now, it's on the 23rd right? Then after that you're finally going to become a Healer, yeah yeah I know you have to wait for the results but I know you can do it. I told you it would work out, I'm just glad you gave it a shot Perce.

Oliver

A/N: Hope you liked the Chapter, It was going to be longer but I just couldn't find were to end it so I decided that this one would only be the article and Oliver's note, so to make up for it I typed up a short song fanfiction on Oliver/Percy I wrote a while ago and was planing to post but never got around to, hope you'll check that out too, oh and THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!


	13. Chapter 12: A Family Breakfast

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Twelve: A Family Breakfast **_

July 21, 1993

Every morning Percy would wake up early, in time with his parents. After getting ready and dressed for the day he would go downstairs and help his mother stet up for breakfast, when he was done he would, retrieve the mail and skim through the Daily Prophet before his father came down for breakfast. That day he did the same, but that time around he found an article that would affect his entire life. After he finished reading Oliver's note Percy put it in his pocket and began to read the Prophet with a slight smile on his face. The smile quickly faded.

He could hear his mother's off key humming as she continued to prepare breakfast and his fathers foots steps as he walked down toward the kitchen, they were completely unaware of what had happened and that as he read the Article his fears were realized.

"They were rushed to the nearest hospital were Brightly Fox and Bill Weasley's condition were confirmed. Mishima, Fox, Weasley and along with 2 hospital staff members who unfortunately also contracted the Virus from them, were transferred to the Sakurie Research Center to prevent any more exposure."

He could not believe it, he read it over as his legs gave out. He continued to read on as he heard his mother and father rush towards him, asking if he was alright, or what was wrong. He continued to read, hoping it was a mistake, this couldn't be right. Finally he looked up at them when he did he saw that they had made enough noise to have called his younger siblings down. Fred and Ron looked on with a look of skepticism, George with slight worry and Curiosity, Ginny looked scared, his parents faces, worried.

"It's Bill, he . . . " Percy clutched the Prophet tightly, crushing it. Percy can't remember how it is he managed to have the words leave his mouth but, he remembered that they had sounded so hollow . . . so empty and unreal after they were said. It had been sickening, the look of horror and disbelief on their faces. Percy had feared the small panic that he was sure would have escalated if Dumbledore had not shown up seconds later. Dumbledore, who is a close family friend, and who as of the past years become a great mentor, almost a second father to Percy, confirmed it.

He explained everything Percy had been fearing to tell them, fearing to have it said. That his brother might die in only five more months. He calmed and reassured everyone that there was still hope but Percy knew it wasn't a lot, it has already been two years and little headway has been made. Magical signatures and a wizards magic follow were very irregular and hard to understand even now Healers are still finding new things to learn about it.

Dumbledore had calmed them enough to have them eat promising to somehow let them visit Bill, as everyone ate Dumbledore pulled him away for the others.

"Percy my boy, I know this is dreadful news, to come at such an inopportune time-" Dumbledore started but Percy stopped him.

"Dumbledore, I think I know what I should do" Percy told his mentor as placed his had inside his pocket and crumpled the note he had received from Oliver.

'Oliver . . . '

Dumbledore frowned at the look of determination on Percy's face. It was not the type of determination Percy needed. "The Wizarding community needs young healers, with sharp minds and hearts like yours. But Percy they also needed firm resolve and unwavering determination."

With that Dumbledore returned t the table trying to revive the numb hearts of Percy's family.


	14. Chapter 13: Hospital Visit

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Thirteen: Hospital Visit **_

Percy looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express temporarily losing himself in the vast landscape out side its windows. A lot had happened over summer break, and in just around 24 hours he would know how things would work out with himself and his life. This was his last year at hogwarts though none knew that being in Hogwarts was only a show, he had already graduated, he had worked his way trough all he needed to know into six year instead of seven, while working with madam Pomfrey. It had been hell, he didn't even know if he could manage it, but he had made it so his last year could be spent solely working with the medi Wizard on his Liecence, no one but Oliver knew this. That he didn't need to return to Hogwarts anymore. Percy pressed his hand against his neck he could feel it burn, not returning to Hogwarts meant not seeing Oliver every day any more. The thought bothered him more then he would let anyone ever know. But this year would truly be the end. Percy shrugged it off, it was not in his plan to worry over Oliver, in any occasion . . . _**'He does not need this'**_

_'How many times are you going to lie to yourself before you decided to slap that bitch across the face. She knows and she's rubbing it in'_

**'There is nothing she could know, because there is noting more that every one doesn't already see'**

Percy continued to lose himself in his thoughts as Oliver looked on. Percy wrapped his arms around himself, as if cold, with that far away look in his eyes as he stared out the window. Oliver continued to stare until Anne passed by and snapped him out of his delusions.

"Oliver, you promised"

"Right, . . . sorry" was his reply as she dragged him away.

July 29, 1993

As Dumbledore promised he had managed to pull enough strings to arrange a visit for them. Percy could still remember how frantic, how shocked every one had been when they had seen what was lying on the bed, in the room that was meant for Bill. When the Weasley family had walked in, there had been a collective gasp.

Percy was a little shocked but mostly he was relieved, but his family was disturbed by Bill's new appearance. The emergence of traits as Percy knew, meant his brother had at lest two years left to live, two years that would be relatively pain free. Not 5 months of agony, before death would finally take him.

If you really looked you could still see Bill, not much had changed yet. Bill's hair long and a lighter shade of red then it had ever been. His skin looked like it was turning into scales with a blueish tint. His eyes were closed, he was sleep on a mixture of exhaustion and medication. Had his eyes been open it would have been worse, his eyes were graying over.

Dumbledore had tried to explain but the shocked had been too much for his family, Ginny had left the room immediately, Ron chased after her with a look complete of disbelief. His mother had begun to cry on his father's shoulder, she had sob violently. Charlie and George didn't say anything, and Fred had reached out to touch him. Dumbledore had been too busy with Percy's parents and didn't noticed. Fred had not heard you weren't supposed to touch Bill, he had not been listening to Dumbledore, much like their parents had not.

Percy had reacted instantaneously and snatched Fred by the writ, hard and fast.

"Ow-merlin Percy what-"

"Don't touch him" Percy had said in a voice that rang with anger. Percy had been surprised with the sound of his voice, it sounded too unfamiliar. As he looked back at this he knew his anger came out of fear, fear that another brother of his might get this disease and that this brother would not develop traits. "Listen and do as you're told Fred" Said Percy when he had calmed his voice some. Every one in the room had been looking at him. Percy then left the room to tend to Ginny and Ron.

Back on the Express

Percy snapped out of his memories, he had felt someone look at him. He turns to see who it could have been. He manages to catch Anne giving him a dirty look as she and Oliver walked way. Oliver completely unaware of her actions.

_'she's rubbing it in'_


	15. Chapter 14: Unexpected Inner thoughts

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Unexpected Inner thoughts **_

I watch them as they sneak glances at one another during the sorting ceremony. Oliver ignores me and the other doesn't notice. He never does . . . but I don't know today everything is so hard to think about, to understand.

Because as time passes he just keeps on getting more and more beautiful. No longer lanky, but a nice ton figure he gets from Oliver forcing him to exercises. His pretty tall now, missing Oliver's height by only a few inches. Maybe it's all the times he has spent out in the sun but his hair has these golden highlight against his normal crimson hair. Lately it has gotten longer, Oliver tells me he only cuts it when people remind him, he forgets, just letting it grow out because he is too busy to stop and have it cut. It covers his eyes now.

Those gorgeous blue eyes that have captivated both Oliver and myself for almost two years now. I think I've seen them display just about every mix of emotion there is.

He doesn't know but I have watched him. I watch as he looks at Oliver when he thinks no one it looking at him. I watched him as he spaced out during class and when he poured over his notes. I watched him scold his brothers. I watched as he was teased, mistreated and ignored by them. I watched him care for Ginny, the only sibling to notices her brother's true nature.

I don't just watch him, I watch over him.

Oliver had been dead set on working summers to pay for the fees Percy couldn't pay, and wouldn't pay to get his license. I had my parent's sponsor Percy, they pay for every thing he might need. My family is pretty well of and sponsoring a promising young wizard isn't uncommon for them, either way I'm their only child and Percy a close friend. So I know everything about his progress. I know how much he has worked, how much he has learned and how close he is to making it. I know how nervous he must be now waiting for the results and that this year's course depends on those scores. I know it all.

Though Percy doesn't know any of this, he thinks the funding was something Dumbledore was able to arrange and that he is the only one besides Oliver that knows he is done with Hogwarts. I asked Dumbledore not to tell him and to tell about his progress in class so my father wouldn't question our 'friendship' I asked him to do that for me because I can't let him know. I just can't.

He confuses me.

He infuriates me.

And I just don't know why.

I'm so jealous of all he has but I can't stop helping him. And I just don't know why I keep Oliver beside me anymore. I had made him promise me that he would not act on his feeling for Percy. I told him to be with and I would help Percy with everything he might need, and he could leave my side if Percy told him he had feeling for him. So I could protect Oliver from Percy. Because I was sure that He would only say something if he was sure . . . if he had finally decided, not Oliver deciding for him . . . Knowing he did that would only hurt Oliver and . . .

at first I was only looking out for Oliver. I only cared about Oliver . . . and now I don't know.

Maybe I'm not protecting Oliver from Percy's damn indecisiveness anymore.

Maybe it's that I would be jealous of Oliver if he was with Percy.

Merlin, I'm so messed up.


	16. Chapter 15: This school year

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Fifteen: This school year . . . **_

Oliver knew Percy wasn't paying any attention to the sorting ceremony. He was worried about his results? Maybe taking the test after such news must have been horrible. No Percy knew the results already. He was debating something. . . he was worried about something.

So Oliver continued to watch Percy while he felt Anne's jealous gazes on him. He didn't look away from Percy, his worry for his best-friend the only thing he was allowed to show. Anne knew how he felt, he had never made any effort to hide it from her, from anyone except Percy. Percy could not know, it would cost Oliver their friendship. It would cost Oliver his friendship with Anne. It was odd what she had asked him to do. She never tried to kiss him or get him to forget Percy, nothing you would expect from your 'girl-friend'. She just kept them apart by one condition: Percy has to make the first move, he has to confess and his intentions had to be crystal clear.

He did not dare to dream that could happen. How could Anne think it? Though there was a voice in the back of his mind that assured Oliver of something more could happen with Percy. He would not chance it. He could not lose Percy now. Kind, klutzy, intelligent, loyal, funny and cute Perce. The one the students had started to see and begun to love him for. In truth Oliver had was a little jealous of all the attention Percy had been getting. But it couldn't be helped, Percy was becoming more gorgeous by the day.

He looked way towards the ceremony. At the end of this school year even before the end of this school year Oliver knew he would not be able to see Percy as much as he was used to seeing him. Things were going as planed for him as he had had the summers to practices his skills because Anne's father covered Percy's fees. He had even made some connections, his talents seem to be appreciated. As for Percy things were going just as well, Pomfrey was going to tell him his score the next day before breakfast. Oliver already knew that no matter what had happened over the summer Percy couldn't have possibly failed and with what Pomfrey had planed from him passing Percy would be going away for some of the school year and the rest would be spent in the Hospital Wing.

After he graduated this year Oliver was planing to sign up with any team that would seriously offer him a spot, not the maybe he had been reserving lately. The chances were high for him to succeed and when he did he would be gone for months.

-Thoughts-

_'What will you do if you failed?'_

**'I'm not going to fail . . . '**

_'That's the spirit! So . . . what are you going to do when we pass?_

**'I, I'm going to be a Medi Wizard . . .'**

_'Yeah, we are. But you know, now your parents have to know, you can't hid your profession forever. Well unless you want to run away and start a new life as Henry Fuller, a shy-'_

**'Shut it. I'm not going to run away. I'm going to be Medi Wizard'**

_'Yes, I know. When we pass, we will be a Medi Wizard'_

**'Why don't you do something instead of telling me what to do?'**

_'Because you say I'm not real. . . you nut job, how am I supposed to 'do' anything?'_

**'I really have gone crazy'**

_'you are not going crazy, we already are. Do you see the difference?'_

_**'I'm going to kill you'**_

_'Now why are you harboring such suicidal thoughts? Why can't you accept that you are we . . . ?'_

**'Because I would never act as shameless-'**

_'No, because you would never admit, ask, reach for what you want. you are too scared to move with out a push or an excuse, you can never fight. You are a coward'_

_**'You are just reckless'**_


	17. Chapter 16: Brother this school year I,

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Sixteen: Brother this school year I . . . **_

Ron wasn't sure what he expected. He hadn't expected Percy rush out of Bill's room the day they had gone to visit with a pink face and livid eyes. Ron had heard from George what had happened. Fred refused to talk about it. Percy had saved Fred, and then spent his remaining time there calming Ginny down. He had acted like a real big brother. Ron had expected to be shocked. He had expected to find this so completely unexpected and he had, but not really. He was more taken aback by not finding it to be so out of place by thinking it was expected from Percy. Then again nothing like this had happened before, Percy has never had to do something like that, but it had suited him . . . because in a way It was something he usually did, scold the twin when the weren't listening and helping Mom and Dad with whatever they couldn't do.

But for as long as Ron could remember Percy had been without much emotion, expect frustration. Though Percy had looked a little frustrated that day too. Ron turned to look at Harry who was quietly talking to Hermione. They had become friends and Ron felt a little jealous because Hermione would stop speaking whenever he was around, So Harry would always had to ask Ron leaven them alone for a second. It wasn't that Ron thought Hermione was doing something to turn Harry against him, though maybe she was. . . but it was frustrating, irritating and Hermione had start to get kinda pretty-

Ron turned to look at his sister. She was smiling and laughing with her friends, she didn't look worried or scared about her brother. The twins where whispering about something. They both had conspiratorial smiles. You couldn't tell they had been fighting heatedly only hours ago. But still maybe it was a twin thing. Ron wondered what they could be planing, but it was most likely that he would fine out soon any way. Then he looked over at Percy how was just staring up at the ceremony stiff as a bored. For some reason that image was replaced by one of Percy chucking to one of Oliver's jokes. Just as Ron had thought Oliver was sitting opposite Percy. He wasn't making any noise. Now and then he would look over at Percy, worried.

Worried? To him Percy looked fine. But just then Percy turned to face Oliver. To Ron he looked to have his normal blank expression but it softened at little at Oliver's stares. Percy smiled and said something to Oliver. Oliver shuck his head and smiled at Percy, though he looked to still be worried. Percy looked fine to Ron but Oliver though something was wrong. Ron wasn't sure who he should trust because Oliver was easy to read and Ron used think Percy was too. But Oliver most likely knew his brother better then he did, and he was worried while Ron was not . Oliver found Percy easy to read. Ron just noticing just how illiterate he was.

looked down at his hands and though about everything. It's not that he thought that all he had done was wrong but it seemed that and maybe, just maybe this year he would try to do . . . something right.

**A/N: OK, I'm away at college and I just got into the grove of my program but I'm having trouble setting up my internet connection in my new apartment so I can only update when on campus, and since I lost my flash drive, only when I have my laptop with me. (It's heavy . . .) Sorry, I'm not saying I'm not going to update just that it will be erratic sometimes even more then one chapter at a time. so yeah look out for that. Review! it make me want to update more, so Review!**


	18. Chapter 17: Good Tidings

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Seventeen: Good Tidings **_

"Congratulations Perce!" Yells Oliver when he notices Percy walking towards him. Percy smiles at Oliver, his cheeks turning pink. Oliver whoops and hugs Percy. "you're a Healer now" says Oliver quietly.

It's early breakfast in the Great Hall. There aren't many people around to see Oliver embarrass Percy. As they sit down Percy asks "How do you know?"

"This" says Oliver as he waves a slip of paper in front of Percy's face "But really, how could I not tell from the face you had on when you walked in?"

Percy shakes his head in playful disapproval. "I can't wrap my mind around it, it doesn't seem real"

"Well, it is. I knew you could do it." Oliver tells Percy as he musses his hair "So what are you going to do? You don't have any classes to go to. I could always cut classes . . ."

"Pomfrey's going to have me help her finish setting up her things then she's going to tell me her plans for me. It seems she has been planing this for a while" says Percy, while Oliver continues to smile at him this big ridiculous smile. "But, I'm betting you knew this"

"Yeah, I helped. I just asked that she try to give you normal hours so no one would notice too much. After all people would start to talk if they didn't see us together anymore.

"But I'm sure Anne would be thrilled." Percy adds.

Oliver' shakes his head, his smile fading. "You know, Anne broke up with me last night"

Percy tries to speak but the shock, happiness and guilt for being happy kept on tripping up his thoughts and words, until finally "why" makes it out of his mouth, also knocking him back into reality. "I mean I'm sorry-"

Oliver waves him off. "It's cool, She says she has given up on me. I don't blame her I wasn't much of a boyfriend. I'm kind of relived actually" Oliver leans closer to Percy. "It was surreal, the talk we had. It just made me care for her more. She explained everything to me and I just can't be mad. I just wish I could turn back time"

Percy leaned back a little. "So you still really Love her . . . "

Oliver tilted his head. "I love her now more than ever before, but not as a girlfriend. I haven't really though of Anne like that . . ." his voice trails off. Oliver brings his hand up to Percy's face, "Because I, couldn't make myself forget. You see there's-"

The doors to the Great Hall open loudly interrupting Oliver, and making Oliver's hand drop. It's Ron.

"Percy" Ron calls as he marches up to them. Both Percy and Oliver stare up at him in confusion. Percy snaps out of it first, noticing that Ron looked unusually serious.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to talk to you" says Ron looking at Percy then nodding towards Oliver. Percy does not react right away but slowly turns to Oliver, and questioning look in his eyes. Oliver sighs, and shakes his head. "Do worry, it cant wait. It's waited awhile already it can wait a little longer. . . "

Percy nods apprehensively. "Alright" He looks up at Ron "Ok, Come on Ron we can talk out side" He gets up and leaves. Oliver looks after him. 'I'll tell him tonight'

_Dear Arthur and Molly,_

_I am writing to you today not as the Headmaster of Hogwarts but as your long time friend. I assure you it is for a joyous reason. Percy has been accepted into a very prestigious profession, under the wing of a most able master and an honorable benefactor. I will bring Percy to see you tonight bring you the rest of the good tidings. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Albus _


	19. Chapter 18: A Chance, Screwed Over

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Eighteen: A Chance, Screwed Over by Family **_

_The next time Oliver sees Percy is two days after he and Anne broke up. But Oliver can not speak to him, Percy is in front of the Great Hall standing next to Dumbledore and Pomfrey as they make the announcement of his prestigious achievement and who would take over as Head Boy in Percy's absence. Oliver had heard yesterday from George that Percy would be going away the next day. George had looked a little proud, now every one in Percy's family knows he is going to be a Healer and they looked to be thrilled (Charlie had sent back word that he wished he could go and congratulate him in person), for the most part that is. There had been a little trouble. Fred had said something uncalled for and Ron had punched him. _

_-Two Days Earlier-_

_"Percy will be assisting Madam Pomfrey with her privet research over seas . . . If all goes well he will be a full fledged healer in no time, since he has already past the exam, he just needs to gain experience and his coworkers' trust" Dumbledore told the Weasley family after dinner._

_The Weasley family looked on, the picture of pure shock. Ginny was the first to come to her senses. "wow, I didn't know wanted to be a Healer"_

_Fred just looked away, agitated. George started Laughing, slapping Fred's back. "I would have never expected. He is going to drive his patients crazy!" _

_"If they aren't already" added Fred._

_Ron just continued to look over at Percy. He was shocked still processing what was going on and what Percy had told him earlier that day. 'No matter what you say, you are my family. I will forgive you all, but I don't know what Harry and Hermione are thinking or talking about. I don't think they mean to be cruel, they are simply reacting that's all. Talk to them Ron'_

_Molly Weasley hugged her son. "I'm so proud of you" _

_Arthur just looked on dumbstruck. "And all this time I thought you wanted to work for the Ministry"_

_Percy just shuck his head. "I didn't know either, this is just something that interest me. I didn't think I could do it so I kept it quite and gave it my best shot."_

_"Yeah so if you failed no one could say that Perfect little Percy ever screwed up" _

_"What's your problem Fred?" yelled Ron. 'No matter what you say, you are my family. I will forgive you all . . .'_

_"Nothing!" He said then looked pointedly at Percy "everything is just __**perfect**__" _

_' . . . I will forgive you all . . .'_

_And so Ron punched Fred. "You slimy git!"_

_-Present- _

_"Oliver"_

_That snaps Oliver from his thoughts. "Percy . . ."_

_"You spaced out, the ceremony is done. I only have enough time to eat something then I have to go up and repack my things. Make sure I have everything you know" Percy tells Oliver as he hurriedly adds food to his plate. Then stops suddenly "I know you have something to tell me, but everything is so busy now. Ron wants me to tell Fred off, he's a little angry I wont say anything and Fred wont come near me. And I have so many things to do before going away, like talking to my replacement- and" Percy looks up at Oliver. "I don't know what it is you are going to tell me but I know that it's big and I don't know if I can handle anything big right now" Percy looks down. "I'm sorry-" _

_Oliver gives Percy a one armed hug. "It can wait till you come back, I don't think it's that type of news I can tell you and just let you leave right away anyhow" _

_"Thank you"_


	20. Chapter 19: New Findings

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Nineteen: New Findings **_

Brief on New Findings

Magical Signatures can me identified by the lingering residue left after a spell has been cast, by the use of a black light. It is also noted that if there is any magical interaction with the residue within 3 hours after the spell by a carrier had been cast they have a 50 possibility of accruing the virus.

Magical Flow is the circuit in which a wizards' magic circulates around the body. It flows in only one direction all around the body.

Aura (Body's Aura) is what protects the Magical Flow from any outside damage.

Future examination has lead to the discovery that most pure blooded wizards do not have open, Open Connections need in the Body's Aura to produce Traits. It's most likely an adaption made thru time as a means of protection from another possible Magic Virus.

These closed Open Connections can be opened but as of yet it would lead to the Healer's infection, it's under development. A safe way of opening the connection must be found.

Magical Flow is contained in the body's Aura having no effect as long as no magic is being cast, when the Body's Aura opens around the hand area, to release magic. Traits are Magic attributes and so open the Aura to allow the out flow of the Infected Magical Flow and causes infection, as it can penetrate into a wizard but not out of a Wizards Body Aura.

Further research on that matter was inconclusive.

When in the Body Aura the Virus latches onto the center of circulation, the Kentron. Inside the Kentron, The Soupleer, that which supply magic, is tricked into increasing it's production while the body Aura is told to remain shut.

The Open Connections are not technically open, but a "fail-safe" that opens under pressure to avoid magical buildup and later poison by releasing the infected magic that turn into Traits as we know them, reason why Traits can spread the Virus.

Variation in Traits is caused by the magic that is most commonly used by wizard, which made those "fail-safes" a lower tolerance for pressure.

It is unsure if victims will return to normal after the virus has been dealt with.

Reason for Carriers who are not victims. The Body Aura is broken into two layers the inner and outer, on possible Carriers the Inner one is lined on BOTH sides (unlike the victims who only have it on the inside-- the reason why it can't penetrate out without the use of magic) with a certain natural barrier that stops in from reaching the Magical Flow. They carry the Virus in between the two layers, that does nothing to them but does infect their magic after it has left he Inner Layer.

The Virus feeds off of Magic.

We have started on adapting a Dark Spell used to stop a wizard from using magic permanently to do so only temporarily to see if the Virus can be starved out.


	21. Chapter 20: Angry thoughts

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Twenty: Angry thoughts **_

_'He was going to tell us, he-merlin I just know he was going to tell us he lo-'_

_**'No, it wasn't anything like that, there-'**_

_'Then why did you freak out? if there was really just no way.'_

_**'I didn't freak out, I just had a lot on my mind'**_

_'No you didn't, everything was going great!'_

_**'It was but-'**_

_'you were just worried'_

_**'I just-'**_

_'selfish'_

_**'No-'**_

_'and stubborn' _

_**'Stop it!'**_

_'WHAT KIND OF BEST-NO JUST WHAT KIND OF FRIEND WOULD STOP THEM FROM TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING THEY KNEW WAS IMPORTANT! . . you, you're just egotistic.' _

Percy was siting by Pomfrey's desk, the new medical briefs were laid on top, ignored. He was staring into space, one of his few moments of peace he had the work over in the research facility being as hectic. In the past two months those working in the medical staff have came to joke about it. saying Percy must be missing his girlfriend.

Percy looked down at the brief, After reading over it quickly he sighed. Then got up and left, there was still a bit of time before work, he could have a short visit with his brother.

_Brief_

_There's a lot of promise in starving out the virus. But the dark spell is unstable, too unstable to be of much use, further research has been halted for safety reasons._

_Prevention research has been lagging, new ideas needed._

_break down of the different types of traits _

_**Tangible**_

_**Changes;**__ hair color, eye color, skin color, feathers, scales . . . _

_**Abnormal Growths:**__ feather wings, light wings, claws, fangs, gills . . ._

_moderate to no danger if there is no interaction with it, patients are allowed Wizarding visitors. _

_**Intangible **_

_**Abilities:**__ Mind readers, telekinesis, Fortune Telling . . . _

_**Accidental: **__burst of uncontrolled magic. _

_Dangerous to moderate danger, little control over interaction, not allowed wizarding visitors _

There are patients that have a traits of both kind, does are considered just as dangerous if they had only Intangible Traits. For there care the research center has started to hire "nurses," and "doctors" (muggles Healers) who are already aware of our existence to take care of them until we can safely get near them.

_**AN: READ THIS. Last times I up dated it was TWO chapters, I noticed that some of you haven't noticed it. Just want to give notice. Thank you for Reviewing, I don't answer because I know you would rather I spend my times working on updates than authors notes. Sorry with this took so long, but I had to get ready for Finals.**_


	22. Chapter 21: He Won't Return

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Twenty-one: He Won't Return **_

Oliver looks up at the faculty table again. Madam Pomfrey has come back to Hogwarts but he can not find Percy anywhere. He wonders if Percy hasn't come back yet. Unlikely as it might be, that Percy would be somewhere else.

'If he has come back, I'll tell him this time for sure' Oliver continues to look over the Great Hall for Percy. Oliver's eyes meet Anne's. She shakes her head.

'I need to talk to Pomfrey'

As Soon as Pomfrey leaves the Great Hall Oliver follows her out and calls after her.

"Mr. Wood" Says Pomfrey as she turn around, "I presume it's about Monsieur Weasley"

Oliver smiles sheepishly "Well yes. I was just wondering hey he isn't back yet"

She smiles kindly at him "Healers all around the world owes you a great deal Mr, Wood. If it wasn't for you I'm sure Percival Weasley would have given up on healing a long time ago, the contributions he has given to the magical community over the past months would have been lost"

Oliver just shakes his head "I didn't do anything, It's all him"

"Well, I thank you. Unfortunately for you though, Percy has become a very needed resource for us over at the research center. He is becoming more of a specialist in Magical Auras than those who already are, it's magnificent, but I know he wont be coming back to Hogwarts at the end of this year, it's is just too busy. I could only come back because Dumbledore is having trouble with my replacement"

"I see." Oliver nods, "It's good to know things are going well for him. I'm glad, he hasn't had time to answer my owls lately so it's good to hear he is doing well. When are you returning?"

Pomfrey smiles "Tomorrow afternoon"

"Can you congratulate him for me"

Pomfrey nodded "Have Happy Christmas Mr. Wood" After a small smile she continues to go on her way.

"You know you probably wont see Percy for a year or two. I don't need to tell you want you're going to be doing after we graduate" Oliver turns around to face Anne.

"I know" Oliver laughs in a uneasy manner, the sound stung Anne's hear and Oliver expression made her heart sink. "I know, and I though that maybe finally I'd be able to say it. I'm such-"

"I'm going to visit Percy after graduation"

Oliver just continues to stare at her.

"My father has a lot of plans for Percy, he has already planed out where Percy should work next, but even without my father's help Percy is already though of a genius and any place would be ecstatic to have him working for them. Bt my father wants him to be known even more set up interview with all these medical journals, as well at the Daily Prophet, Amazing Young Wizards(A.Y.W.) and even Which Weekly" Oliver looks away, Anne sighs "He'll be far too busy, you'll be far to busy and he will obsesses over his family even more you know how he is! Come with me"

Just then Fred tripped, blowing his cover. Both Oliver and Anne start to stare at him "Um hey"

"Hi"

"Hey . . . "

". . . "

"So you're going to visit my brother . . . ?"

Anne nodes and turns to look at Oliver. "Come with me, you have a free week before you start practice don't you?"

Oliver continues to look at Fred. "I'll come, if Fred does too"

"Why?" Anne asks at the same times fred says "What?"

"I want him to see his brother" Oliver says never moving his eye off of Fred. "So he can _really_ see his brother" Fred squirms under Oliver's glare.

Anne sighs. "fine, but no one else"

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS **

**R&R!**


	23. Chapter 22: Aggression Issues

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: Aggression Issues **_

Anne sighs. "Fine, but no one else"

"I know, I know 'you're not made out of money.' Thank you for what you have done for them"

Anne roles her eyes. "Anyway I need to tell you-"

Anne continues to ignore Fred, Percy's family issues was not something she wanted to get involved with.

"I'm not going"

Oliver continued to talk over the details of the trip with Anne, completely ignoring Fred's interruption. He grew annoyed and tried again this time louder.

"I don't care what you say I'm not going to go visit the prat, I see him enough!"

"You're coming I tired of having this attitude from you, and so are Gorge and Ron, Ginny especially" Oliver tells Fred, the adds as an after thought. "I'll let your parents know how things are going to work out. You're coming"

"Why? I don't want to see that fussy git. He doesn't even act like a brother to being with-"

Anne steps forward quickly, hitting under Fred's chin with the flat of her hand, successfully quieting and disorienting him. With out a second thought she kicks his feet out from under him and takes out her wand aiming it at his _**trouht**_. "_Silencio_. I've had enough of your insistent prattle, it's obvious to me you don't know the first thing about you brother if I know him better than you. I may not like your brother, I might even hate him more then you could ever know, but even I can see he is a good person and a great brother. I swear you are coming, even if I have to drag you the whole way there, so I can finally hear the end of this."

With that Anne puts away her wand and walks away. "I'll talk to you later Oliver"

Oliver watches her walk away, he had forgotten how bad Anne's temper had been. It must have been after her self defense classes that she had calmed, something about relieving stress, but know he questions the logic . . .

Fred groans as he sits up, blood is spilling from his lip, Anne's first attack must have caused him to bit his lip or tongue pretty badly. "Merlin she's crazy! I'm not going any where with her" Fred slurs.

Oliver looks down at him. "She might be violent but she's good on her word. You might want to rethink your decision." Oliver follows after Anne.

"Wait--Ow shit" Fred struggles to get up "What did Percy do to her?"

"It wasn't anything, it was no ones fault" Oliver tells Fred

"But he hurt her?"

"No, I did. It was never his flat"

"It never is"

Oliver just continues to walk down the hall as Fred nurses his bruises.

--

"Aggression issues maybe?"

"He just got on my nerves"

"But it was pretty surprising, If I didn't know better I'd think you stood up for him" Says Oliver as he sits down in front of Anne. She roles her eyes.

"I just wasn't going to let you two half wits continue your stupid soap opera. The only thing you were doing was waiting time" She she suddenly stopped walking and turned to Oliver. "I like to do things bluntly now, things don't work out well other wise. Just suck it up and be straight forward. If you crash and burn early in then you'll just have that much more time to make it up"

"Experience eh?"

"yes, experience" She glares up at him. "this is advice from a friendly rival"

Oliver lifts his chin at angle, questioning.

"My father thinks it would be best if Percy married me"

"Wait-What?"

Anne sighs. "I know Percy would never agree, so I didn't bring it up before but since we broke up Father has been very persistent and has been talking about asking Percy's parents directly. . .You have to tell him soon"

"but why would you . . . ?"

"It's not something I can reject, Father knows best after all"


	24. Chapter 23: Visiting Percy

Expectations of Approval

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Twenty-three: Visiting Percy**_

"Why aren't you going home for Christmas?"

Percy shrugs, "It can't be helped I'm needed here. Besides since it is the holidays were are already understaffed."

"You could have at least gone to Hogwarts with Madam Pomfrey, just for a small break. I know you need one" It was said accusingly.

"If I'm home, or any where else, I can't work on fixing this Bill. I really w-need to heal this." Percy tells Bill as he sits on chair by his brother's "bed" side.

"It's good you think that way. Don't get me wrong either I want to be able to walk and touch again but I just worried you'll burn out Percy"

"I'll be fine; I don't need to go back to Hogwarts" Percy assured his brother.

_"'It can wait till you come back . . .'do you remember that Percy?"_

"**Shut up, I don't to listen to you"**

"_I like I haven't heard this a million times before but do you remember what else he said, 'I don't think it's that type of news I can tell you and just let you leave right away anyhow'"_

"Percy, are you alright?" Bill's hand is partly on its way to touch Percy but he stops it. Old habits are hard to break.

"Yeah, just got distracted"

There is quite for a moment before Bill decides to ask something that has been nagging at his thoughts. "Percy, I've been wondering but some how I think I already know. Are you Avoiding Oliver Wood?" Says Bill with a bit of a smirk.

"What?!" Percy asks eyes wide in disbelief. "Why-where did you get that Idea from?"

"For the past months all I've had you talking to me, you think I wouldn't pick up a few things? All you talk about is work and Oliver but when I ask if you've written him there is barely a time when you have." Bill tells Percy with a look of deep disapproval. "Did he do anything to you?"

"No! No, it's not like that" Percy looks away.

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Then have you written back?"

"Not yet"

"Are you going to?"

"I will, but I have to get back to work now"

-- Months later--

Because of the nature of the virus there has been a ban on all forms of magical transportation in all parts of Asia and Africa. They had decided it has not reached far enough to stop transpiration in Europe.

Oliver looks out of the air planes window. It scared him being on the plane. It wasn't something he was used to. Next to him sits Anne, she didn't like the middle seat but has decide for the sake of her sanity she would rather sit in the middle than by the window and have to listen to the two wizard argue the whole way to Japan.

Next to Anne, Fred is cured up into a little ball. He is to say the least more scared of being in a muggle flying machine then Oliver. They would be at the airport soon, there Anne's father had already arranged transportation to their inn and after that to the research facility. It would be a long couple of days Oliver knew but he is exited. Soon he would see Percy.

--

Anne has had enough of Fred, after they had gotten of the plane Fred he had started to complain non stop. If it wasn't for their being surrounded by muggles, and the strict limits set on the us of magic in this side of the world she would have done something to shut him up already. Once in the safety of their room Anne decided to do just that, giving Fred one swift punch. The punch knocks the air out of said wizard and let him drop to the ground.

Fred struggles to regain coherency and breath.

"Keep on talking and I'll do it again, I don't care who sees"

Oliver ignores them. Just a bit longer and he will see Percy. "I guess I couldn't wait, Percy"

"What did you say?" wheezes Fred as he gets up. Anne roles her eyes, and kicks Fred back down.

"Nothing, Oliver's just being melodramatic."

_**A/n: Hey, sorry it took so long, but I'm coming back from finals so the next update shouldn't been too long from now, just to let you know if you haven't noticed this fic is coming to a close soon. And out of curiosity, when I was writing this chapter I was thinking . . . well what do you think of Fred and Anne pairing up? Review and let me know! R?R!**_


	25. Chapter 24: Searching for Percy

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Four: Searching for Percy**_

Oliver thinks idly that getting into the research center would be easy enough if a person was allowed to use magic. Then again if you are entering the research center, knowing the research being conducted, you wouldn't be stupid enough to try to break in. Everything was locked up using muggle gadgets and gismos. To Oliver's surprise Anne was having no trouble adjusting at all to the situation. When they had come in they were given special guest passes, those given only to those visiting medial staff.

Anne explains the difference between the passes and their importance. "It's a muggle locking machine. They use these cards to open the door, you just flash the card in front of that white box with the red light and if you have the right card it lets you in. The healers can go into more places than we can but we can go into the research hall way so we can look for the healer we are visiting but we can't go into the research rooms just the lounge and some offices. Normal visitors can only go into patient wards and then only the one with harmless patients and they are very limited, you can only open the door to the person you said you were visiting."

"How do you know all this?" Asks Fred.

"This isn't the first time I visit" Anne tells them, then continues with her explanation. "It doesn't really matter though, you know usually people just ask for the healer at the front desk but I didn't want to do that. Using this pass we can visit the harmless patients too. We can open all the doors in that ward. You see it's a glitch they can't fix, I'm not sure they have noticed because only one healer is allowed to be visited like this a day, and very few people have the right connections. I've spent a lot of time looking around"

"Where are we now?" Asks Oliver looking around the blank, empty hallway.

"This is the research hallway, well the main one." Anne shrugs. "If we are lucky we won't even need to go look for him, he'll just show up here needed to move from room to room."

Oliver feels his heart beat pick up. Any moment now he'll see Percy, he coule see him in a matter of seconds. It's almost been a year since his seen him. 'Please don't act like an idiot Wood, that isn't the impression you want to make after not seeing him for so long'

Anne notices Oliver's reaction an rolles her eyes as Oliver takes a deep breath. Just then a healer passes by them. Anne push Fred forward "Ask her if she knows were Percy is"

"Like they'll know him, and why me?"

Anne lifts a menacing fits, "Just do it" She then turns to Oliver.

Oliver looks at Anne suspiciously.

"Everyone knows who Percy is, because Percy is one of the research center's most dedicated, kind and prodigy. A sort of genius super star. We'll find him soon, so you better not back out Oliver. Tell him, get to getter and live happily ever after, I don't want to end up with a medical male Mary Sue "

Oliver tilts his head, and continues to eye her suspiciously. "You already know were he is"

"Yes"

From just down the hall they could hear Fred ask the random blond Healer were they could find Percy.

"Oh, Percy?" The healer looks down at her watch.

Fred takes this a sign that she doesn't know. "I'm sorry to-"

The healer shakes her head and looks up at him. "It's a little after 12, so he should be visiting his brother in room 2445, if he is not there then check Madam Pomfrey's Office, in the 3rd floor"

Fred stares at healer. "How- are you Percy's friend?"

"Huh? No . . .why-" The Healer looks at Fred closely. "Oh, you're a family member right? The red hair, freckles and such . . . you look a lot like him. But I don't really know him, Just that everyone knows about him. It's just that during emergencies it's better to know were to find him. Like right now, it's his lunch break."

"Thank you!" Yells Anne, "Come one Fred let's go find your brother"

--

"You feeling uneasy Percy?" Asks Bill from his "bathtub bed". He isn't looking at Percy but at his blue scaly fish tale. Underneath the murky green water, that only yesterday had been crystal clear. From his spot on the far side of the room Percy is eating his sandwich.

"I guess you could say that, woke up with a bad feeling about today" Percy says as he notices a bit of spilt water around Bill's bathtub of bed. "I'll have to call that in and have it cleaned"

Bill sighed. "I'm trying not to splash any water, but it's hard to get comfortable in a bathtub after being trapped in one more months. And it's eerie? The way it changes colors so quickly after I touch it. . . . and did you notice that my tail is getting scalier and my hair longer"

Percy nods and continues to eat as his older brother examines himself in a mirror.

"Have you heard from home?"

"Mom and Dad wrote about a week ago, and I got a letter from Ginny the other day but I haven't had the chance to read it. It looked pretty long . . ." Percy tells Bill as he picks up a phone and marks the front desk. It rings for a moment, and then the receptionist picks up.

"This is Healer Percy-"

In the moment the doors to the Bill's room pings and opens. Anne smiles at Percy and Bill. "Hey Bill, Hello Percy, I brought a surprise" Anne steps out of the way to let Oliver and Fred into the room.

Percy closes his mouth with a snap.

"Hello? Percy?"

"Right, I'm sorry" Percy say and turns away to talk on the phone. "Send someone to 2445, to clean up a spill"

He can hear Bill chuckle from across the room.


	26. Chapter 25 Extreme Case, Times Two

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Five: Extreme Case, Times Two**_

_**A/N: Chapter title dedication to JtheChosen1. I have been planing this scene for a while don't blame JtheChosen1 for it, she just inspired the chapter tittle. I usually only name a chapter after I'm done writing it. **_

Oliver watches Percy fumble with the phone before Percy turns around to chock out orders to who ever was on the other end.

After the receptionist hangs up Percy continues to hold the phone up to his ears for a while longer, determined to buy himself more time to compose himself. Percy sighs and hangs up the phone. He turns and smiles at them, the unexpected surprise.

For Percy it seems an odd combination of people. Percy is sued to Anne showing up, her father is now his sponsor so she shows up now and then to visit, tell him things her father wants him to know or do. To Percy's surprise she has also become more friendly. Percy also knew that sooner or later Anne might show up with Oliver, for some reason or other. She might have gotten back together with him and she's her to goat or Oliver might ask to come and visit him with her. But Fred? Percy didn't understand why Fred might be there at all.

"Hey, this is an odd crowed" Bill tells Anne after the silence had gone on for too long.

"I know" Anne sighs. " I invited Oliver, to visit Percy before he goes to start his practice with the team but then he forced me to bring Fred."

Bill laughs "Why did he have to force you?"

"There is no other reason why I would have brought him along. His annoying, doesn't stop complaining and talk about thins he doesn't know, . . . and his slow" Anne tells Bill while she glares at Fred.

"Shut up!" Fred glares back.

"The flight was unbearable!"

Bills nods. "I see, too much like your old self then"

Before things could get any worse Percy steps in. " Anne, I would appreciate it is you wouldn't talk badly of my family, especially while they are here"

Anne waves his comment away. "Fine, but only because I know how uptight you are about them"

Percy shakes his head at Anne. Percy looks over at Oliver who's walking closer to Percy so they can talk. "I don't understand though? Why did you want Fred to come here to badly. I'm happy to see him again but this isn't the safest place."

Oliver shrugs. "I just thought it would be good from him to see you. I mean if he sees you as a healer, being yourself it would calm things down. Ron and George told me that thing between you guys aren't really going so well, and-"

Fred having been listening in on their conversation started yelling at them from across the room "As I said before. I don't want to be here. I don't need to see how fucking perfect perfect Percy any more than I already have? I don't care! I just don't want to have anything to do with him an-"

"That's enough Fred! You're going too far!" Bill interrupts Fred.

"I don't need to listen to you. Look at you!" Fred turn to yell at Bill walking over to Bill's bathtub-bed. Percy walks quickly towards Fred, Oliver follows.

"Fred stop, don't-"

"I'm so tired of you" Fred moves to punch Percy. Percy stops moving. Oliver stops Fred from hitting Percy by grabbing Fred's arm. Oliver moves in front of Percy to get a better look at him.

"Are you ok?"

"Oliver, be careful, there's-"

Fred pushes Oliver who wasn't playing him any attention, but looking at Percy.

"a spill"

Oliver had been stepping on the spill. Therefore when Fred pushes him, he slips. Oliver falls as he slips, his balance lost because of Fred pushing him. He hits Bill's bathtub-bed knocking water all over himself. The drains under Bill's bed stop the water from socking anyone else.

"Oliver get up"

"Merlin, NO!" sob.

"Shite, not again"

Fred looks at the commotion in front of him. Bill is covering his face in his hands being very still. In front of Bill's bathtub-bed Percy is telling Oliver to stand up, as he put on latex gloves. Oliver is disoriented but is getting up. Anne who is standing close to the door is crying now, hand clutching her heart.

"Take off your clothing"

"It's just water" Fred says was he moves to help Oliver get up. Seeing this Percy turns a dial Fred hadn't noticed on the wall before up to 10 and yells out to Anne. In an instant clear cold water comes raining down from a number of shower head on the ceiling. This makes pull away instantly, in surprise. Fred can see the water soak Bill, Oliver and Percy. Oliver is already standing and taking off this shirt and shoes.

"Anne! Get Fred out of here and press the red button on your way out!" Percy had yelled at her over the sound of newly falling water.

Anne grabs Fred, and tries to pull Fred towards the door. Fred struggles against her. "no-what's going on?!"

"SHUT UP!" Percy quickly turns to his brother. His look is of very thinly veiled rage. "_Just leave!_"

It feels like venom in Fred's ears. Fred stops struggling and lets Anne guide him. Anne press the red button Percy had told her to as they walked out the door. In no time the room is lit with red flashing lights, and a cold robotic sounding voice is heard. "Out break, possible infection in room . Out break, possible infection in room ."

As the door closes Fred hears Anne sob. "Maybe it's not too late . . . "

--

Fred's head is spinning. The red lights continue to flash even in the hallway and the robotic voice is even louder in the hallway, saying the same thing over and over again. As soon as the door had closed behind him Fred had felt Anne yanked him forward and slammed him against the opposite wall. She then began to pound at his chest. Fred had seen healers flood the hallway, and go into Bill's room. They had left only moments later with a soaked Percy and a bath-robed Oliver. Percy hadn't looked at him he was too busy giving out orders.

Anne's mistreatment had hurt, but now Fred can't feel anything, even though Anne is still weakly pounding at his chest. He can't even make out her mumbled words. Suddenly she stops, and just sobs into Fred's chest. Automatically Fred's arms come up to warp around Anne. In seconds she realizes what she's doing and pulls away violently.

"If he dies ... it's all your fault"

_**A/n: I know that the fact that this is a longer chapter than the usual and that I have been updating regularly doesn't make up for the fact that this chapter has a pretty cliffhanger-ish ending . . . but I'm going to try to make the next one just as long . . . R?R!**_


	27. Chapter 26: Hapless

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Twenty-six: Hapless **_

Fred has been standing outsides his brother Bill's room for two hours with the wall as his only support. Anne has been waiting with him, she has calmed down a good deal from how she had been before. Though she has not said anything since she had put Oliver's death on Fred's conscious.

She is sitting on a very randomly placed bench close to Bills room. Minutes ago a janitor had come out of Bill's room to tell them they could go in again but not to go passed the marker they had just set up, for their own safety.

So far Fred as counted 35 healer and 10 janitors since Percy and the mob of healers left. It is a busy place, the research center.

Fred doesn't want to go into Bill's room. He doesn't understand what's happening. He also can't get Percy's angry voice and face out of his head.

"I'm sorry" Anne says from her spot on the bench. Fred looks over at her.

"You over reacted"

Anne looks over at Fred. "No, you deserved what you got, just not the last part . . . "

She looks forward then. "But if something happens to Oliver it's not your fault, it was an accident. It's no ones fault. After all you were just angry with Percy not Oliver and Oliver, well he wont stand for it. He's very protective of Percy. I've always known that practically all of Hogwarts knows that too,"

She faces Fred and smiles sadly, as her curly hair tumbles down around her face, she looks pale and very tired. To Fred she looks like a heroine from a tragic fairly tale.

They both look away.

"You know, Oliver and I have been friends for around 8 years, for those 8 years I have loved him, but for around 7 years I had been in love with him. He has been the center of my life for so long . . . but that's not why you deserved any of that. It's just why I blamed you" Anne tells Fred as she continues to look forward, at room 2446.

Fred looks down at his shoes and bits his lip. She senses his movements and shakes her head. "Don't mean to make you feel guilty, I just felt like telling you . . . there is more you know, and that actually matters"

Fred nods his understanding.

Anne continues "Until now I would have never let anyone else near him willingly. I know it's not my choice but I've had a hard time accepting it. That's why I . . . I mean if it had to be anyone else but me, I couldn't have let it be anyone but Percy"

At that Fred pulls away from the wall and stares down at Anne. Anne chuckles and continues, ignoring Fred's obvious but unvoiced question. "You want to know why? It's not because he's so book smart, gorgeous, or a great actor and still a bad liar but because no one could need and want Oliver as desperately as Percy does. I can trust Percy that much. I mean his so flawed, weak, moronic and self-destructive. Such a mess but still his very kind, determined and so unflinchingly loyal. I can't tell you how many times Percy had to defend your- his family from Oliver. It caused so many fights, I've lost count-"

"Wait, why would Percy need to defend us from _Oliver_?"

Annes shrugs "As people he adored you all, but he also hated everyone of you. He still hates _you._ But really I think it's more jealousy, a resentment, because Percy is so obedient- dependent on pleasing your parents, no pleasing your whole family and the extremes Percy would go to keep you all safe and happy made him feel insignificant to Percy. He really is so desperate . . . but your family just doesn't notice or care. You treated him like carp and he would still defend you. It would- it does drive Oliver wild" Anne laughs without humor. "You know the only reason he's a healer is because Oliver forced Percy to give his dream job a shot. And I? I had my parent's secretly pay for all his expenses because he would not even think of asking y-his parents to waist any more money on him. Because Fred and George are always up to something, and Ginny she just starting Hogwarts. Oliver told me that the reason Percy even started to healing was to be able to heal his younger brothers, the ones that are always getting into trouble or hurt"

Anne's voice is harsh and her breathing irregular. She stops talking to steady herself, Fred doesn't say anything, just bites his lips. He looks forward towards his brother's room, 2445.

"Do you have any idea how prefect they look together?" Anne shakes her head, a rueful look in her eyes. "So when I saw them together, I was more than just insanely jealous. So jealous, I was always getting in their way just because together they looked too perfectly made for each other it hurt. Because I knew, I know I could never get between them" Anne's voice cracks.

Fred looks at Anne then. She's sitting on the bench, legs to her chest, with her arms wrapped around her knees, dark chocolate curls covering her face and exposing her trembling narrow shoulders. Fred lifts his hand to grab Anne's shoulder but she sobs and he lets his hand fall. Instead Fred sits down next to her. She looks at him then, her checks red, eyes watery, but in not too long she schools her features, she calms.

"At the start of this year, my last year at Hogwarts, I decided I'd step aside, not get in their way and let things happen as they would. I had just gotten so tried of myself, started to feel like a real bitch. Because I really was such a bitch, but your brothers are a handful . . . because the next thing I know Percy goes of gallivanting, well not really. You cant call shutting yourself off from the world to research a cure _gallivanting. _No, he just disappears from Oliver's life, too busy trying to save Bill to write to Oliver or return to Hogwarts, refusing to."

Anne begins to tremble. Fred hesitates for a moment but then puts an arm around Anne's shoulders. She stops trembling, stiffening at his closeness. For a while neither moves, then Anne relaxes into Fred laying her head on his shoulder.

"I really wanted to beat some senses into him, but he wont listen to me, too much bad history you see. . . " Anne buries her head into the crock of Fred's neck. He can feel her breath on his skin, he can also feel her tears. "Today, today I would bring Oliver here so her could tell Percy how he feels about him. I didn't do it to redeem myself, but because if I didn't they'd never move forward, even though they both love each other, they're both so helpless. . . no, so hapless. Yes, Percy really is hapless"

"He isn't like that Anne"

"He is, you just haven't noticed yet, you will." Anne shakes her head, and moves to look up at Fred. "Really a jumble of flaws that look good, but nowhere near perfect and that's what made him so charming to everyone at Hogwarts. I know it wasn't because of Oliver, all he wanted to do was monopolize Percy, and I wanted to make him look bad. It wasn't because of us."

Fred stares at Anne. She looks away. "I really am sorry for saying that, about Oliver dying, It was an accident"

Fred looks away, and nodes. "Yeah, I know you over reacted with, beating me up"

Anne glares at Fred. "I didn't you deserved that-"

"No, Oliver's going to be fine. He isn't going to die. Sure he'll look freaky for a while but-"

Anne slaps Fred up side the head. "I can't believe it,You have no idea how serious this is." Anne sighs. "So you don't even know just how much danger Percy puts himself in everyday by working here?"

Fred just stare, dazed.

"Fred, Bill was really lucky, more than that. Saying he was lucky is a hugh and gross understatement. It's a miracle his still alive. He is the second, of all of the pure blood wizards that have been infect to develop traits, those things you said that make him look like a freak are what's keeping him alive. Don't think it's a family thing either, the first pure blood wizard lost his sister to this virus, about 2 years ago. It works fast Fred, the girl Bill was brought in with, his coworker, she was a pure blood. She died late october, after your infected and no traits appear it's a matter of months"

"But it was only water and Oliver isn't a pure blood" Fred tells her.

"No, but his blood isn't that diluted either. For people like him, it's still more likely that he won't develop traits" Anne says out loud, but she isn't talking to Fred anymore, just to herself. "Even the half bloods, like Hiiro, Bill's old janitor who died last month because he couldn't develop traits after Bill accidently infected him. No one knew his water could do that then. That it could happen like that. Now only muggles can be janitors here . . ."

Fred stares at Anne as she mumbles all of this to herself, her eyes water and she buries her head in her knees again. Fred's head is spinning, not able to process everything, not able to accept it. Percy's angry face and voice flood his mind and now he understands why Percy had been like that. And Bill . . . words and reaction, because it's happened before and it's only been a month since . . . Hiiro the janitor . . .

"Shite, Merlin!Fucking . . . I'm sorry Fred." Anne says when she realizes what she just did. She warps her arms around him. "Just remember it's not your fault, it's not your fault"

Fred buries his face in Anne's hair and lets out a sob.

_**A/n: Yay, I made it on time, and it's pretty long, just like I promised. R?R!**_


	28. Chapter 27: Forgotten Lunch

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Twenty-seven: Forgotten Lunch**_

As soon as Percy is sure that Fred's going to leave he starts to help Oliver with his clothing. In no time Percy finds himself in front of a fully naked Oliver Wood. Oliver fidgets a little, he is cold and uncomfortable with the situation.

Percy, who has been turning red, looks away quickly remembering the situation.

'Right, what do I need to do now? I may not be able to do anything until the other healers arrive for testing, and besides cold water we have not other preventative or right-after-infection treatment but I still need to do something. . .'

Quickly he walks across the room to fetch a bathrobe. "I, I'm sorry about the cold water but we find that the cold slows down the virus progression by a little."

Oliver nodes, then remembers that Percy can't see him. "It's fine, I can't be helped after all"

Bathrobe in hand Percy come back. He looks up at Oliver's eyes as he places the robe around Oliver's shoulders. "I'm so sorry about Fred-"

"Percy stop" Oliver tells him as he pulls his arms through the sleeves. "I . . . don't know what to think about what just happened, but right now I'm just glad it wasn't you. I've been infected right?"

Percy nods slowly and turns away. "It's a very real possibility, I need to check on somethings and leave a note for the janitors"

'_this isn't happening, _**but I saw it happened and there is no way that Oliver-**_this isn't happening, __**this isn't happening'**_

Oliver nods.

Oliver watches over Percy as the man leans over the table the healer had been having lunch on only moments before, the lunch is still there forgotten. Still even in this situation Oliver catches himself wishing his friend would take of the soggy lab coat, that he were closer . . .

"You know, that's my little brother your ogling" Bill tells Oliver. Oliver can feel his face heat up a little.

"I. . . I-"

"It's fine, you're a good guy, I happy Percy has someone like you." says Bill brushing off Oliver's nervous stutters.

"It's not-"

"All I know is what I've see and heard here, and let me tell you. When Hero was infected Percy was here and his reaction then was a lot more professional. Honestly never seen Percy check out any of his patients"

"Does that mean-"

"Hey, just don't die on him"

Oliver nods and turns to face Percy, who had just called him having just finished the note. Percy is walking over to him a towel warped around his neck. He beings to spout information busing himself as to no be distracted "We are going to be escorted to the testing area and then from there you are going to be assigned a room to wait in. It doesn't mean anything it's just procedure-"

Oliver just listens at first but after while he interrupts wondering when it is that Percy plans on breathing. "Percy stop, it's ok. I just want to tell you something"

"Don't say things like that, I'll visit your room to tell you the test results"

"Percy-"

"Oliver there is still a good chance that your not-" Percy stops as Oliver warps his arms around the soggy healer, hugging him tightly.

"Oliver . . . "

"Percy I-"

"ahem" Bill clears his throat destroying their moment. "I'm still here you know. It's not like I can move after all . . . "

They sprig apart and as soon as they do healers flood the room.

_**A/n: Thanks for reviewing! I know this one isn't every long but i seem to have lost my notes on the rest of the chapter so I thought well, a short chapter is better than no chapter, right? Well keep on reading and reviewing.**_


	29. Chapter 28: Some Form of Understanding

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Twenty-eight: Some Form of Understanding **_

As the healers flood the room Percy is thankful for Bill's interruption. It would have been very embarrassing explaining that to all of the medical staff later, not to mention that for some reason gossip about him just seems to garner special attention. He composes himself and starts to give out orders to the newly arrived Healer and janitors.

In the middle of the mod of healers they make their way to the testing center.

"Percy you need to get tested too, not to mention change, look at you! Your going to get sick, you run yourself ragged as it is. Yuu get Percy and the patient some dry robes-"

"Karen! Really, I'll be fine" Percy insist.

"Honey no, I've already sent him and I have every right to test you, beside you're a pure blood you should be taking extra care" Karen the head of the testing department tells Percy. "Now sit tight while I arrange for a room."

Percy raises an eyebrow.

"Well honey I'm running low on rooms, and as happy it makes me to know the people in them are still surviving I need to cut corners here and there. Besides it's just procedure and you two are friends" Karen says innocently.

"Why don't I believe you?"

Oliver just sits at watch this interaction as a Healer takes samples of his blood, and another one randomly takes a hair sample.

"I don't know sweetheart,"

"I think I know, maybe it's all those times you try to set him up with other gorgeous patients in the same way" Says the Healer that had taken Oliver's blood sample.

"Karen just wave the comment away. "I've never done such a thing on purpose, Now sit Percy. Yuu should be back soon"

--

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, I checked twice Hone, I know he's a friend of yours" Karen tells Percy as she hands him Oliver's file.

Percy takes the file from Karen. Percy looks down at the file, he knows all the numbers by heart. For some one like Oliver there isn't much of a chance to develop traits. Percy remembers Hiiro, the numbers were as they are now, 23 chance of traits. Just today in the brief the notice is out, Hikari Yamamoto, a patient of the first waves of infections,a patient that has only develop one trait, is now suffering from magic poisoning in about a month she will die.

"As you thought, your fine, nothing out of the ordinary" Karen tells Percy, "but I recommend a day off, you're not getting enough sleep and you're under too much stress"

Percy nods. "Thank you Karen, I'll think about it"

"That's what you always say . . . his in room 1935"

Percy says his goodbye and heads over to Oliver's room. '**I knew it.'**

_'We were so close, he was going to tell us, but then Fred, and now Oliver is-'_

**'It's not that simple-"**

_'It doesn't matter'_

**'He didn't mean it'**

_'It's done, there is nothing we can do, we -'_

**'Fred he' **

_'There isn't going to be another miracle'_

**'I need to work harder'**

_'Oliver'_

**'I need to do something'**

_'Merlin, not Oliver'_

**'There needs to be something'**

--

Oliver sits up in his bed. He pulls on his large hospital gown, feeling uncomfortable in the stiff fabric.

Oliver's room is painted completely white, occupied with only his bed, an empty bed, presumably Percy's bed, a night table, two chairs, a couch and a table.

Oliver looks down at his hands. He looks vacantly at them. He can't see any changes in them or any were on him. He knows that there is a chance he is not infected and even if he is, traits show up a couple of days after infection. Oliver huffs.

He tilts his head to the side. 'Maybe on my face?"

Oliver looks at the table, it holds a sad potted plant, water and glasses on it's other wise clear surface. No mirror. For a moment he contemplates getting a glass of water. He looks down at his feet, which are under the thin white sheets. He knows he isn't wearing any shoes and he can't see any in the room. He decides not to leave his bed.

Oliver sighs and looks at the night table that his bed and the empty bed share. There are two remotes there. They are large and rectangular remotes with many buttons in different shapes and sizes. Oliver tilts his head and looks around the room again. He turn to the remote again. He reaches out to grad it.

There is a soft knock at the door before it opens. Oliver jumps slightly at the sound, he quickly turns to see who has come to visit.

It's Percy. He holds a tan folder to his chest tightly, his knuckles turned white. His face, his whole manner is exudes misery. As Percy closes the door behind him Oliver notices that the red head is now dressed in a short and very flimsy looking pale blue wizard- possibly witches' robe.

Percy looks up at Oliver, eyes shining in panic. Oliver ignores this. He eyes Percy suspiciously. "Is that really what you wear to work?" He teases trying to lighten the mood.

Percy blushes bright red. He tries to pull down the robe a little to cover a bit more of his legs but in so doing this he exposes his shoulders. He blushes a darker shade of red as he frowns at the causal robe Karen lent him, she had said she had nothing else he could use but he doubts that. "There isn't time for me to go to my dorm, so I just have to wait till my clothing is dried."

He can't help the small chuckle that escapes his lips at Percy's reaction. He quiets his chuckle and nodes his understanding. He stops mid nod as a thought strikes him. "Does that mean your not wearing any-"

"Oliver!" Percy stops his best friend from finishing his question, ear and face burring with embarrassment.

Oliver smiles, deciding to let the question go, feeling that he might be embarrassing Percy a little too much. Besides he has already gotten his answer.

Oliver watches as Percy fumbles with one of the chairs. Oliver knows that Percy is trying to be gentle with the new but he already knows. Oliver can read Percy like a book. His earlier mood and his frustration with moving a chair let him know. Oliver can feel his heart grow heavy but he gets up from the bed careful not to loosen the only string on the back he had been able to tie.

As he makes his way over to Percy one thought repeats over and over in his head. 'I might die soon' He knows now isn't the best time but he feels the need to do something and he just cant wait any longer.

He grads the folder from Percy's hands and puts in down on the table, successfully gaining all of the healer's attention, the chair forgotten as Percy turns to face him. Percy begins to protest Oliver's action but stops when he looks Oliver in the eyes.

"I can still touch you, Right? No traits yet"

Percy opens his mouth to argue against Oliver's assumption but he can't. So Percy closes his mouth and nods in reply to Oliver's question. Percy wonders how he could have forgotten that Oliver can read him so well.

Oliver reaches out then, placing one hand on Percy's exposed shoulder holding him close and the other to rest in Percy's red curls.

"Oliver-"

His closest friend just shakes his head and continues to run his had through Percy's hair. They stay that way for a while, until Oliver stops his right hand from it's travels and rest it on Percy's left cheek. Softly he strokes Percy's cheek with his thumb.

"I have to tell you this. Percy I- I need you to, to answer me honestly" Oliver says as he lets left hand fall from it's place on Percy's shoulder fearing that he might squeeze him too tightly. "I understand if you can't respond to them, it's not something you need to feel obligated to do. I just don't want to regret- I don't want to regret not telling you"

Percy frowns, he can feel his heart beat pick up but won't admit it. "Oliver, I don't understand"

Oliver give a half sob half chuckle to Percy's words as he warps his left arm around Percy's slim waist. He needs the nearness, and as horrible as it felt to admit it he wanted to take as much advantage as he could. He tilts up Percy's chin with his right hand. He looks down at Percy, meetings his eyes, staring into them, looking for some form of understanding. As Percy's eyes search Oliver's face for an answer Oliver sees confusion, fear, trust . . . and hope?

Oliver smiles, bring himself nose to nose with Percy. "Percy I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone and more than I could ever love anyone else"

_**A/n: Ok, sorry about ending it here but I needed to post it, I'm just happy I made it in time for this one today, cause it looks like DoECR will have to wait till tomorrow.**_

**_One more thing! YAY! THANK YOU FOR MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS :3_**

_**Any ways look forward to the next update, I shall try to make it a very good one, **_

_**until then, R?R!**_


	30. Chapter 29: No Regrets

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Ha ha, this was supposed to be the last chapter, boy was I dead wrong XD, no, but really hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine: No Regrets**_

As Percy's eyes search Oliver's face for an answer Oliver sees confusion, fear, trust . . . and hope?

Oliver smiles, bringing himself nose to nose with Percy. "Percy I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone and more than I could ever love anyone else"

Oliver sees Percy's eyes widen in surprise before he closes his eyes, he leans in and steals a kiss. It's soft and sweet, but short as Oliver comes to his senses. He wants to continue as the taste of Percy's lips seem to intoxicate him be he pulls away. He had just forced himself on his best-friend.

Percy has no time to react to the kiss after coming out for his shock. __

"Merlin Percy, I'm sorry" Oliver tells Percy as he pulls away. Percy feels his legs weak in sporting him and he can't seem to connect to the world around him. Dazed, Percy sways dangerously. Oliver notices Percy's state and rushes to get him to sit down. He feels horrible, selfish as he can still taste Percy's lips on his. However, he is glad that even just once he was able to kiss Percy.

Percy blinks repeatedly to get himself to focus. Slowly he brings his fingers to his lips, remembering, focusing and trying to think. He looks up to find Oliver retreating he reaches out to him. Percy stops him, garbing hold of his hand and tugging him back.

"Oliver"

The tall man faces Percy, a bittersweet smile on his face as he comes back. He crouches down in front of Percy, so they are eye level. "Percy you don't have to . . ." But his worlds trail off as he sees the look of not sympathy, or pity but of a strong need and determination in Percy's eyes as the slight man brings his hands to hold Oliver's face as he slowly brings them closer together for a clumsy kiss.

He's scared, and unsure of what his doing but he doesn't want to believe what his mind wanted him to believe, that what had just happened was a dream. No, it had been real. Oliver loves him back.

Percy can feel Oliver smile against his lips, as he slowly takes dominance over their kiss. Percy submits feeling Oliver warp his arms around his waist as he pulls Percy closer to him, and off of the chair.

Oliver carries Percy over to his bed. Strong arms supporting Percy by his back and legs. The red head buries his head in the crock of Oliver's neck, arms around Oliver's shoulders.

"Oliver, I don't know how . . . I've never" Percy tries to tell Oliver, fighting off his embarrassment.

Oliver just smiles. "I know, don't worry. Relax."

"I'm not going to be good at . . ." Percy trails of as he tightens his hold on Oliver, too embarrassed to continue.

The Keeper smiles and kisses the top of the healer's head. "I just want to be with you. If you don't want to do anything Percy I won't force you to, we wont do do anything"

Very gently Oliver lowers Percy onto the bed. Percy does not release his hold on Oliver, instead he pulls Oliver down onto the bed with him. Oliver lays on his side not wanting to overwhelm the slight man.

"Oliver" Percy says shyly as he releases his hold on the muscular man, opting to use his hands to bring Oliver down for another kiss. Slowly, hesitantly Percy parts his lips and brushes his tongue across Oliver's bottom lip asking to deepen the kiss. Oliver complies, taking Percy's tongue with his, massaging it in slow deliberate movements.

Oliver lets his hand wander Percy's body as he continues his slow assault on Percy's mouth. He runs his hand down Percy's side stop at the round of the red head's bottom. He squeezes the firm muscles eliciting a soft moan from Percy. Encouraged by this he pulls up the fabric of the flimsy robe until he can place the palm of his hand over the smooth exposed skin of Percy's hips. Oliver is happy to note that he had been right about Percy's lack of undergarments. He can feel himself hardening at the feel of Percy's bare skin against his.

Slowly he runs his hand over Percy's naked ass. Stroking and and squeezing. Percy's groans, and pulls away from Oliver, just enough to speak. "Oliver . . . " his voice is breathy, his breath becoming more exaggerated.

In response his slips his hand under the robe to cares the hot skin of Percy's chest. Percy gasp in surprise when Oliver takes his nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Oliver kiss his way down to the hollow of Percy's neck, as he continues to play with Percy. He nips and suck the skin beneath his lips, reveling in leaving behind bright red marks on the smooth porcelain skin.

Olive can feel Percy grow harder against him, helping only in making Oliver grow hotter and more needy.

"Oh . . . Oliver . . "

Oliver pulls away, brings himself and Percy into sitting positions. He begins to remove the medical gown from himself. After he loses it he brings Percy onto his lap. Percy allows Oliver to pull his robe over his head.

After the robe is gone he lays Percy back on the bed as to assault the pink pert nipples with hiss lips and tongue as his hand moves slowly down Percy's chest to stop at Percy's already stiff member. Slowly he passes his thumb over the tip before he strokes Percy slowly at first but unhurriedly quickening the pace. Softly he nips at Percy's nipple, then passes his hot smooth tongue over the nipple before blowing cool air over the sensitive tender skin. Percy finds himself thrusting into Oliver as the hand quickens his ministration.

Percy cries out as he comes over his and Oliver's chest. As he begins to come down from his high he feels Oliver hardness against his leg, something he had not been able to notice over Oliver's continues exploration.

"Oliver"

Percy impulsively grabs Oliver, he caresses and plays with him. Oliver shiver with pleasure. "Percy . . . I-i want to come inside you- but I don't want to hurt you and"

Percy moves away to the edge of of the bed. He Opens the drawer of the side table retrieving the lubrication they use for year paten check ups for the patients.

Percy slips it into Oliver's open hand. He kisses his lips and says. " I trust you"

Oliver nods, begins to coat his fingers and enters Percy slowly, starting with one finger taking care to stretch Percy carefully before adding another finger.

"Relax Percy, I can't do it if you don't"

Percy nods as Oliver recaptures his lips.

Before continuing Oliver assure himself that Percy is ready. "Perce?"

Percy nods and kisses Oliver in response. Oliver kisses back and then continues to prepare himself.

"Aahhh. .. ."

Oliver feels the wonderful tight soft velvety hat that encases him slowly. He wants to feel more of Percy but he takes it slow as he can hear Percy's panting and the his slight tensing because of the pain.

He slips deeper in. "Relax, ah, Perce" He says as he kisses Percy's forehead. When he is completely inside Percy he pulls the slim man to him holding him close just enjoying the sensation of being deep inside Percy.

Percy kisses his lips. "ah, I love you"

Percy wraps his arms and legs around Oliver. He feels unbearably hot bur he doesn't care. He cant think about anything but Oliver right now. He brings his lips to Oliver's ear, kisses it softly, and nods his consent for Oliver to continue.

They being to move in an unhurried leisurely pace. Just wanting, needing. Their movements being to speed up becoming more aggressive. Together they lose themselves in their sensation.

Percy is curiously not seen for the next couple of hours, but Karen takes care that are no questions about were he might be.

_**A/n: Sorry it's late, not good with this type of writing.**_


	31. Chapter 30: Dear Mum and Dad

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Thirty: Dear Mum and Dad**_

"You want to stay in Hokkaido!" Anne interrupts Fred, in disbelief. She had just come in only moments before to find George and Bill talking.

"What? Why?"

"I don't feel right going back now" Fred tells her sheepishly.

"You don't feel right? I don't feel right either, What am I going to tell Oliver's parents? His team members? But I'm still going back" Anne sighs loudly as she takes a seat next Fred.

"I hadn't thought about it that way . . . but I still want to stay" Fred stares at her pleadingly.

"Where are you going to stay? Where will you get the money for food? Will they even let you stay in Japan? And just how long do you plan to stay?" Anne tries to get the ridicules idea out of Fred's head.

"I don't know . . . but don't worry, I'll think of something to tell them. Either way it's not like they can come and get me. Though your right I don't have any where to stay" Fred says as he looks at Anne meaningfully.

"I'm not helping you either" Anne says and looks at Bill for support.

"Come on Bill say something! talk some sense into you brother. He needs to go home"

Bill slowly sinks into his tub and looks away. "But I think it's a good idea"

Anne closes her eyes and rubs her temples. "Not you too, what's with you bothers"

There is silence in the room for a long moment while Anne tries to come up anything to get them to change their minds. "What about Hogwarts?"

"What about it?"

"You still have to one more year there"

"I'll go back in time for it" Fred assures her. "But is there any way I can comeback though, like on week ends? Like you did?"

Annes shakes her head refusing to let the subject change. "Even if stay, what can you do? I know you want to patch things up with Percy but her takes his work very seriously. He only take one day off in 2 to 3 weeks, to do laundry, sleep and eat. And that's only because I and the staff her make him. He _lives_ here, his supposed to be staying in one of our vacation homes here but to have more time here he uses one of the dorms, only goes _home_ on his days off. You have no medical training help out here and you haven't even finished your schooling.

Fred looks at Bill for help. Bill nods begrudgingly. "She has a point Fred."

"Merlin Bill you no help to any one" Fred says sourly.

Bill shrugs "But she does, Percy is a workaholic. Though at the very least he can keep me company ..."

Anne laughs. "You'll ben needing it"

Bill frowns at this.

"I don't think Percy will be coming to see you as frequently as before" Anne tells him.

"Why?"

"I just walked in on them, in Oliver's room. I didn't know Percy was so aggressive, he was pulling Oliver into bed-" Delighting in getting back at the two men who had been Macon the pass few moments of her life very stressful.

"Ah, I don't want to hear any more of that" Fred says as he covers his ears.

"Dido" Bill agrees. "Is it even alright for them to be doing that here it's a research center, not a hotel" Bill asks, a little concerned for his brother's job and reputation.

"Well no, that's why a locked the door, but I can't blame them. Before I walk in on them, I talked to the head nurse over looking the ward. Oliver is infected. Since Oliver isn't showing any traits yet Percy's fine, he won't get infected. "

"Merlin, it's my fault" He clenches his fists and looks away..

"Stop it's no ones fault" Anne leans closer to Fred, slowly she turns his head to face her.

Fred looks at her, his clear brown eyes pleading. Anne can feel her heart beat a little fast. "Please Anne, let me stay, I need to do something"

Bill watches his younger bother guilt and charm the girl. As Fred reaches over and grabs Anne's shoulder, and the other her hand, Bill notices that there is a closeness there. It hand definitely not been there before. Anne hardly ever lets anyone _touch her, _she also doesn't usually try to cheer people up . . _._

"Fine" Anne agrees angrily. She pulls away from Fred's hold. Bill doesn't miss the look on Fred's face as she does. It's gone in a moments time, but Bill knows that his other brother is in for lover trouble as well.

"Still, about coming here during the year. I know you know how to get here without taking an airplane, Bill told me" Fred tells her.

Anne glares at Bill. Bill feigns innocence. "You guys are nothing be trouble"

--

Dear Mum and Dad,

I've deiced to stay with Percy over the break, at Mr. Hunter's vacation house here. Don't worry I won't bother him, mostly I'll hang out with Bill he is a lonely and bored because cant really do much. He cant even read because the books get wet.

We are both doing fine. Percy's even found someone. He is still unsure so he isn't telling anyone, I found out on my own. Still I'm pretty sure that this is it for him, you should see him.

Don't worry about money, since I didn't need the return tickets I'm using the money from them for anything I need while I'm here.

Anne didn't want to let me stay here but she has arrange things so I can go back in time for Hogwarts and earlier if I want to.

-Fred

_**A/n: Sorry it took so long, and it's not even a long chapter, personal issues got in the way. Still I will try to get the chapters out faster.**_


	32. Chapter 31: Letters

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Thirty-one: Letters**_

Fred, mom and dad are livid. What were you thinking? No- What are you still thinking? I know they would have sent a howler by now if they could, but the only way to send a message over to that part of the world is the muggle way, that's the only way to get there also, your damn lucky because mom and dad can't do anything to you just yet. Though the moment you come back will be a completely different story. And you have to come back sooner or later.

What are you even doing over there? I thought you couldn't stand Percy.

Either way, how's Bill? And I heard from mom that you said Percy found a girl over there, is that true? seems unlikely.

-George

--

Well, my brother I'm not sure what I'm doing. Mostly cleaning, I've turned into Percy's "Go-for," It's annoying but I had to try to do something. I got Percy really pissed, I mean honestly fuming, not like we've ever seen him before. Don't tell mom that though. And your right I really couldn't stand him, I'm still getting used to talking to him normally. But now I know that it's really not that bad, I know there is no reason to hate him.

I know your wondering why things changed but I can't tell you just yet. What happened did knock some sense into me though. All I can say is that I really screwed up. I mean I really messed up this time. Anne and Bill tell me it's not my fault, but if I think about it too much, I don't know how any of them can still look at me, let alone talk to me. Merlin even Oliver can.

Bill's doing fine. He looks more like a fish everyday. A real live fish boy. ha-ha, his glaring at me right now.

Well in other news I've made the medical staff dislike me already. I've made it so that Percy doesn't need to take days off anymore, as his cleaning lady you know. His pretty happy about it, he really is a workaholic, but his coworker aren't, they're worried. Though they are glad to see that his actually eating a regular breakfast and dinner not just rushed snacks. I'm learning how to cook, since I have a lot of time. But still you know my cooking skills aren't very good, so we mostly eat cafeteria food and take out mostly.

The other day I was looking through some of the his papers at home, he left them there when he brought them home on his 'days off' and needed me to pick them up for him. I read and understood them, somewhat. They've already stopped working on this project, there were some complications, but Percy says that he thinks it's their best shot. I think it's doable, but I need somethings. I'm sending a list of things I need, can you send them over? Our notes on their development too. I'm limited in what I can do here so you need to make the samples. Every time I use magic I have to check before hand for magic residue, and every time I use it I have a chance of getting infected, you can see my reason for hesitation. Send them as soon as you can, and don't let mom find out. I'm sending over some money that you can use to buy the stuff you'll need and be able to send it the muggle way.

-Fred

PS. send some Day Dream Charms, Bill gets pretty bored.

--

"What are you reading?" Bill asks Fred.

The younger Weasley looks up from the pill of papers he has set up on the table. "Their just notes George sent, for our product line. I thought they might be useful"

"Useful?"

Fred shrugs. "It's just that when Percy was going over the notes they sounded familiar like we had done something similar"

"You pay him attention when he does that? I can't understand half of what he says"

"He goes over them a lot, . . . I ask now and then"

Bill nods, "And if would explain, that's Percy. Still it's surprising how well you too are getting along,"

Fred nods.

"Do you know why Percy hasn't come by in a couple of days?" Bill ask Fred as he looks at his fins, moving them to test his mobility.

Fred, shakes his head, he still finds Bill's appearance more than just a little disturbing.

"I told him to spend his time with Oliver"

Bill looks at his brother suspiciously then, "You don't think Oliver will make it?"

Fred looks away. "It's just that Percy doesn't have much time with him either away. Anne told me that in a matter of hours, days or next week Percy might not even be able to walk into his room"

Bill nods slowly. "The dangerous patients"

"Like Anne said, He didn't want to but I told him I'd keep you company and not to worry," Fred tells Bill, as he reads over their notes on the 'Guaranteed Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher'

"Fred, I've been meaning to ask but did I detect anything between you and Anne?" Bill asks.

Fred jumps a little at the question but continues to look at his notes. "No, it's not. I could never think of Anne like that"

"Right" Bill asks in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "Because believe me Fred I not want to hear another rant of denial from one of my other brothers too"

Fred frowns in confusion but responds "Don't worry it's not denial"

"Well that's good then"

Fred looks at Bill then, questioningly.

Bill raises one scaly dark blue eyebrow. "But if it does turn out that you have something for Anne, and I'm not saying you do. I have a bit of advise for you. It's not going to be easy, her father has really high standers for his daughter and Anne would never disobey him."

"Standards? You mean he needs to be a rich pure blood"

"Rich, mostly yes, but he doesn't care about pure bloods, he doesn't even need him to be a wizard, though he does prefer wizards, less of a cultural barrier she says" Bill tells his brother as he ties to stretch in the small tube. "I wish they'd get me a bigger tub, i think I'm growing . . . "

"But she was dating Oliver, and his family isn't too well off. And I heard that he-" Fred states ignoring the rest of Bills words.

Bill sighs and settles down in his tub "Oliver? You mean Oliver Wood, the son of Mr. Hunter's long time family friend and savior? Anne's Childhood friend? and this year's Rookie Quidditch Pick? That Oliver Wood?"

"I didn't know that but still-"

"He is the only exception Fred, because he is a stand up guy and very close to Anne's family. Anne has told me about the other candidates her fathers picked out. There are only bright men of very wealthy families, gifted, renown artist, prosperous entrepreneurs and one very brilliant healer that seems to be the best bet of curing this radical new virus, and supposedly her close personal friend."

"You mean Percy?" Fred asks in surprise.

"Yes, Percy. I know you don't think much of him but he has really made a name for himself, unintentionally but he has. You see that's one of the reasons she brought Oliver here. She isn't worried about Oliver saying no to her fathers request, but Percy he depends on her dad for his chance at curing me. Over all of the candidates Percy and Oliver are the top picks because they are "somebody" and they are already close to Anne. He cares about her so if possible he wants her to care about her future husband before they are married."

"Your saying I have no chance"

"I thought you didn't care"

Fred passes and hand through his hair. "I-I might care a little"

Sakes head his head at Fred "It's no that you have no chance . . . but soon Anne's father is going to find out his top choices are no longer available and he is going to match her up with someone else's"

--

Fred.

I've set things up so you can travel from Hokkaido to Hogwarts during the year. Since your 17 you don't need to have parental consent but you still need to talk to Dumbledor. Don't forget that if you should get infected, and it's very possible, you will not be able to leave Japan by any means.

I'll be coming back soon, my school year will be starting soon. I'll be dorming at the University so you wont see me around but I'm letting you know in advance so you wont be surprised.

-Anne

--

Dear Mum and Dad,

Don't worry, everything is going just fine. Fred is not causing any trouble at all. in-fact he has been a lot of help around the house. Bill's health is doing great, he is even in a better mood now a days since Fred is around he isn't as bored as before. He misses you all. I do too but as much as i'd like to go home I can't take away any time I could be using to find a cure for Bill.

I'll try to make it home for the holidays this year but it's around that time that we are most understaffed.

-Percy

--

Hey George, I'm a healer's assistant now. Can you believe that? I can't. It's pretty crazy over here. It's pretty boring work, all I do is make coffee, do laundry and get them things like files on patients, but I'm getting paid so I can send over more money for materials.

They cant let me work with a lot of the patients. I might get infected. Know Percy works with almost every one? The really dangerous are the only ones he doesn't work with and only because isn't allowed to be in the same room as them. We are pure bloods after. We would die. A lot of the other pure blood healers even see patients, too scared, they refuse to.

You know, the research center found out about the Day Dream Charms. They were pretty angry at first but then they checked them out. They tested it and it's safe for the use on patients, they want to buy some. It turns out that they can block out the pain for Magic poisoning. Did you know normal pain killers don't work? Not even a little, they couldn't figure it out without infection. Every one is too scared to do anything.

Percy was pretty happy about the Day Dream Charms. At first her was angry that I brought it in without telling him, but after they checked it out and he saw it could help the sicker patients, he was happy they might be able to at least do something for them. The sicker patients don't do very well, the pain looks unbearable. Even if it's for only half an hour their happy again. Their asking me to develop it into a normal pain killer that can be used for magic poisoning. They want the patient to be lucid, so they can say good bye.

we should make them last longer.

-Fred

A/n: I don't know if I got this through but in the last letter i wanted to convey that Fred a freaking out. That working at the center is harder than he thought it would be, and that he is starting to appreciate Percy more. Did that get through?


	33. Chapter 32: No Mistake

_**Expectations of Approval**_

_**Chapter Thirty-two: No Mistake **_

Percy looks down at Oliver. Slowly he brushes a strand of hair off Oliver's face. Oliver is pale, sickly and waxy. Percy can feel how cold his skin is getting. It's past the delay now. There is no question anymore, Oliver will not be manifesting traits. He has 3 more months at best.

Slowly Oliver open his eyes. He looks up at Percy, his movements slow and pained. A crooked smile appeared on Oliver's face with much effort. Olive places his hand over the redheaded healers hand.

Percy quickly forces a smile, trying his best to make it look real. He caresses his lover's cheek, wishing to the high heavens for more time.

---

He can see it.

As much as Percy tries to hid his fear from him, Oliver knows. Oliver had always been able to read Percy. Either way, Oliver known enough to know that there is no longer a possibility of traits to develop. He had heard Percy speak about this so many times, he never dreamed he would be living it. Before he had feared Percy being infected, now he fears leaving him.

Percy's hand is warm and shaking. His finger long a slim, they fell frail.

He wont ask . . .He wont bring it up, he will ignore it and he will ignore the pain when it comes.

'Don't break Perce, please live on after this'

---

"It's like watching-- no, It's not_ like- _it is torture, they are torturing themselves" Fred tells his aquatic brother as he furiously scratches his head trying to shake the image from his head.

"I know... but there's nothing we can do" Bill lowers himself in the his new aquarium. There was no questioning that his tail was growing. He lowered himself to the bottom of the tank and looked up at his younger brother from behind the glass.

Fred had gotten used to Bill doing that. He new Bill found comfort in the water. He sighs. "I can't let Oliver die, we can't . .. Percy would..."

"He would fall apart, but we don't know anything Fred. No one does, not really... " Bill shakes his head. "In fact Percy is the foremost specialist . . . with a Healer's license he earned only months ago. He is a genius but, this is near impossible"

Fred sits on the floor to better face his brother. He still found it disturbing that he could communicate with him this way.

"I know"

---

Dear father

I have been very busy over here, it's always hard to start a new. I haven't had much time to bring things up with Percy and honestly right now is not the time. Oliver isn't developing traits. It's maddening, I can't believe that Oliver wont- but each day that passes lets me know that he might not have very long to live.

I received your letter the other day, about meeting that friend of yours. I hope that this isn't what I think you're planing. I just can't think about that right now. I haven't given up on Percy and If something happens to Oliver, I don't know what either of us will do, he has always been such a large part of our lives. Even though things did not work out between us, he is still my closest friend. Please give me some time.

Anne

---

Brief, New findings

On further inspection and observations it seems that traits are directly connected to a wizards core aura... it might be impossible to rectify. There is a real possibility that they are permanent, with no means of reversing them.

There is the possibility that removing the traits would mean to take away their ability to use magic. However, as of now we are unable to even touch our patients.

Still, with our limited interaction with them it's impossible to be completely certain.


	34. Chapter 33: Sarah Jones

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Sarah Jones**

"I was reading over these notes, on the Openings that allow traits to develop. How did you find out that they could be opened?" Fred asks Percy. They are both sitting down around Percy's desk in the office section of the Sakurai Research Center. Percy is absentmindedly looking through his notes, while Fred continues to read over the notes George had sent him.

Percy looks up at Fred, a sad smile on his lips "A Healer, Sarah Jones took a hands on approach. She was very brave"

Fred feels the blood drain from his face a little "You mean.. "

"She was infected when Bill was. She was one of the two healers who was brought over with him. She really advanced our knowledge of the virus. We owe her more than I can say. She saved the lives of four patients by giving them traits, before she lost control of her magic" Percy looks down at his papers. "She taught me and several other how to open the fail safes, and I can, on uninfected patients . . . It doesn't take long, but for the infected... if I could, Olive-"

"Percy, you wouldn't-" Fred starts but Percy interrupts him, knowing what his younger brother was thinking.

"No, There are too many people depending on me. I just wish I had pushed harder for the opening of the fail-safe openings- of all visitors who are allowed to enter... damn it. Not enough re sources they said. NOW, they are considering it... " Percy scoffs and turns to look at his younger brother, face red with anger.

Fred nods. "Percy, I'm sor-"

"Don't. For all i care, it was my fault for not pushing harder for safety procedure -but ..." Percy stops himself. "I-I forgot. You've been working here this whole time, and I haven't had you treated. Merlin, I, How could I have forgotten. "

Quickly, before Fred knows what's happening Percy is standing over him. "It won't hurt, just sit still for a bit"

Percy reaches into his lab coat and takes out a small spray bottle. He sprays the lavender liquid around them. Instantly the air around them breaks into faint colors of pale blue and pale green. Percy nods in approval, there is no sing of magical residue, only their dormant magical auras.

Without a warning Percy places his wand hand on Fred's chest, just over his heart. Fred can feel Percy's magic begin to flow through him, a light tickle of a feeling. He looks down at his chest and he can see it. His aura, a normal pale green is being over run with Percy's pale blue. Slowly he can start making out a what must be the Magical Flow, the circulatory system his magic rums through outline in blue over pale green.

Percy pulls away and Fred over. For a moment Percy just looks at his brother, confused. "Your fail-safes, they are not open, but they look more weekend than I have seen them on any pureblood... especially around your face- head and hands... why?"

Without another word, Percy replaces his hand over Fred's heart and places the other over Fred's face.

For a moment feels like he had been punched in the chest and then slapped in the face several times in an instant. Confused and dazed, Fred didn't notice Percy move his hand away from his face to Fred's left hand until he feels a second punch to the chest and a burning sensation on the tips of his fingers and the palm of his hand.

"agrh!" cries out Fred, but Percy doesn't stop and moves on to Fred's Right hand. Fred braces himself for the punch to the chest this time, but as Percy's magic reaches his hand he does not feel the same burning but pickles and scrapes, like running his hands through a bushes of nettles.

"Brace yourself" Percy says as he pushes a last brush of magic through Fred. Fred shits his eyes in surprise and pain, it feels like the breath had been knocked out of him, in fact, is had been. The burst of magic also sent several of Fred's notes flying around the room, scattering them on the floor and desk.

"Th-Than-ks fu-ru w-warning meh" says Fred as he struggles to catch his breath.

Percy Shrugs. "You'll thank me if your ever infected. . . " Percy looks around at the fallen papers. "What's this. . .?" Percy asks as he starts to pick up the fallen papers.

"De-Developement notes for the Day Dream Charms . . Shield hats . . Skiving Snackbox.. I thought it could be useful-"

"For the Dark arts spell! Yes, it's prefect!" Percy says as he collects the notes. This is why your fail-safes were more loose than normal.

"I don't get it"

"It's fine, just sit a rest while I look over the notes"


End file.
